INEVITABLE
by Russ de Kiev
Summary: GER-AME, Alfred es un niño rico que termina embarazado de un hombre que conoce una noche, no queriendo matar al bebé de su interior se dispone a buscar al sujeto con quien se acostó, pero inevitablemente le suceden ciertas cosas que cambian su vida, empezando con que el padre de su hijo es un mecánico pobretón...
1. DON

**INEVITABLE**

CAPITULO 1

"DON"

En toda su vida Alfred F. Jones jamás se había sentido como ahora, cuando se metía en problemas podía solucionarlo con dinero, en el lio en el que se encontraba hoy no podía intervenir, era atentar contra la naturaleza de su propia persona; aun seguía mirando al médico en forma atónita, no podía creer lo que tenía, ahora mismo aquel "don" de poder concebir vida se había convertido en algo malo, apretó los labios nervioso, asustado, eso sí que no se lo esperaba, el doctor había preguntado por el padre de este, a lo que Alfred negó, no sabía quién era, mejor dicho, no recordaba quien fue con el ultimo que se acostó. Serio y distraído salió de su consulta, hubiera preferido cualquier otra cosa que "estar en cinto" de un fulano que no recordaba ni su apellido. Caminó hacia su auto, eso no podía estarle pasando, era algo que solo iba a estorbarle, al menos eso pensaba. Encendió su vehículo y empezó a ir a casa, había evitado a toda costa tocar su vientre, le daba extrañes, chitó su boca al pensar en si figura, ahora los hombres no querrán follar con el si su panza crecía, toda una tragedia, a su parecer. Al llegar a su departamento tiro sus pocas cosas que traía consigo al suelo, miró por un instante su vientre, negó asustado, ¿qué iba a hacer con un bebé?, no sabía nada acerca de bebés y tampoco deseaba uno, era aún tan joven, guapo, ese hijo iba a echar a perder su mundo. Picó su vientre un momento, no sentía nada, era extraño, cargar una vida sin si quiera notarse.

 **-Hey tu... ¿por qué rayos existes?-** suspiró.

Fue a su habitación, se acostó en la cama y se puso a recordar que era lo que no debía hacer, beber alcohol, drogas, no fumar, no medicamentos, entre otras cosas. No sabía a quién decirle, tenía dudas, no sabía a quién decirle para que le apoyara, estaba solo. Quizás le tendría al bebé y lo daría en adopción, o tal vez lo vendería para pagar su cirugía estética después del embarazo.

 **-¿Qué haré contigo?-**

Trató de hacer memoria de quien podría ser el padre, tenía que ser con el que tuvo sexo sin condón, era difícil recordar, ya que siempre era muy precavido y usaba con todos condón, a menos que fuera su novio, así fue como a su mente vino aquellos novios que tuvo, Arthur, su primer amor, un británico serio el cual se había ido con un Francés, Lovino, un italiano gruñón que le había dado lindos momentos, pero se fue por sus estudios y terminaron, Iván, un ruso que le daba un sexo exquisito, había terminado con él por una infidelidad y que estaba detrás de una brasileña, con ellos nunca usaba condón y jamás se había embarazado. Tenía que recordar y fue ahí, en ese instante que recordó a ese hombre en el bar, un rubio que había llamado su atención desde que lo vio de reojo cuando había ingresado, alto, fuerte, como Iván, serio como Lovino y rubio como Arthur. No dudó en acercársele de inmediato, coquetearle un poco para ver si cedía a sus encantos y sí que lo había logrado, ya que en poco tiempo se habían puesto a charlar, luego a beber, después se había sentado sobre de él, besándose y agasajándose, ambos buscaban solo pasar un buen rato y encamarse con el más lindo que viera y así fue.

 **-Fuck!..Eso fue hace exactamente un mes-** justo el tiempo de gestación que tenía. **-Es de él...-** se cubrióla boca y se tocó el vientre, él era el único candidato a ser el responsable de ese bebé, ya que ese hombre germano, fornido y guapo, le había calentado tanto que no pararon en toda la noche, habían estado cogiendo como locos, se terminaron los condones y terminaron por hacerlo sin protección.

Posó la mano en su frente, murmuró maldiciones, ¿cómo iba a decirle a un desconocido, el cual ni si quiera recordaba su nombre, que estaba esperando un hijo suyo? Negó para sí mismo, un bebé no deseado, iba a echar a perder su vida, su cuerpo, sus noches desenfrenadas de sexo, alcohol y tabaco, nueve meses que aguantar a ese ser, abortar le daba miedo, pero decirle al padre más, sabía que estaba mal matar a otro ser, así que rápido pensó en una idea, tener al niño y darlo en adopción, quizás el padre de este le gustaría tenerlo o simplemente abandonarlo con él, estaba decidido, iba a buscarle, decirle lo del bebé y hacerlo responsable. Buscarlo no iba a ser difícil, pues ya tenía conocimiento de donde podía encontrar a ese rubio, sabía que este iba a los bares a buscar a cualquier hombre que se quisiera encamar con él, recorrería todos los bares hasta dar con él.

Llegada la noche, se arreglaba para salir, aun embarazado no perdería el estilo, aun el bebé era muy pequeño que no se notaba, así que podía poner sus pantalones ajustados negros que tanto le fascinaban, acentuaban bien en su cuerpo, resaltando sus atributos traseros, se puso su camisa morada, se peinó su cabello y se puso sus lentes, tomó las llaves de su auto, la hoja del examen de sangre y su billetera. Salió rumbo al bar cercano, iba nervioso, buscar a un hombre para decirle que sería padre no lo hacía a menudo, por ende estaba así de ansioso. Al llegar al bar cerca de su casa, entró a ver si le hallaba, pero no parecía haber señales de él, la música estaba buena y uno que otro hombre le decía entre dientes lo hermoso y sexy que era, aun no perdía su encanto. Se retiró de ahí, esa noche no era de fiesta, tenía que hallar al alemán machote. Y a en el auto se dirigía a otro bar, uno alemán, quizás en ese estaría, ahí iban todos los germanos a beber, hombres guapos, fornidos que cogían como dioses, se le erizó la piel al recordar cuantas veces se había acostado con hombres originarios de ahí, entre ellos, el padre de su hijo. No tardó mucho en llegar, bajó del móvil y entró a ese sitio, ese lugar era más serio, había mujeres, hombres bebiendo, pero no estaba él. Ya frustrado salió del lugar, miró hacia las estrellas, ¿por qué tenía que pasarle eso a él?, subió de nuevo al auto, lo encendió y se dirigió al bar donde lo había conocido. Al arribar ahí, entró rápidamente, recorrió con la vista todo el lugar, había un sin número de rubios ahí, en particular, uno de nuevo le llamó la atención, ese hombre que traía a un castaño sentado en sus piernas, apañándolo sin vergüenza alguna, se le acercó, claramente, era él.

Se le quedo viendo, miraba como se comía a besos al otro, tosió un poco y extendió su sonrisa, a lo que los tortolos besucones se distanciaron y observaron a quien osaba interrumpirlos.

 **-Hallo...espérate tantito guapo, ahora te doy besos a ti..-** dijo el alemán y volvió a besar al que tenía en sus piernas, llevarse a la cama a dos era una de sus aficiones.

 **-No, gracias, de ti no deseo ya más nada...-** respondió, pero al ver que de nuevo había sido ignorado jaló al castaño y lo tiró al suelo, frunciendo sus cejas **-Feliciano me dejas hablar con este sujeto a solas...luego regresas para que te coja, lo hace muy bien-** conocía bien al castaño, un italiano sin mucho chiste según él pero entregaba rápido las nalgas.

El otro con la boca abierta se alejó a grandes zancadas y los dejo solos, el blondo europeo tomó la muñeca de quien había echado a su conquista, aquello le pareció grosero **-¡Qué insistencia contigo!, tsk... ahora tú lo reemplazaras-** lo jaló hacia su pecho y pretendió besarlo, pero Alfred lo esquivó y logró apartarse de él.

 **-Estas equivocado..., vine a hablar contigo-**

 **-¿De qué tendríamos de que hablar?-** estaba sorprendido por la actitud de ese hombre extraño.

 **-Hace un mes te conocí aquí mismo, nos sentamos en esta silla y apañábamos justo como lo estabas haciendo con él, fuimos a mi casa, ¿lo recuerdas?-**

El teutón hizo vaga memoria y asintió **-Claro, como olvidar un lindo trasero musculoso...donde puedo morder bien...Alfred-**

 **-Idiota..., tú aun recuerdas mi nombre-**

 **-Sí, ¿olvidaste el mío?-**

 **-Si...-** dijo apenado.

 **-Ludwig...-** comentó en voz baja.

 **\- Ludwig... yo ...yo..-** no sabía cómo decírselo.

 **-Ya se, ya sé...-** le tomó la cintura y lo acercó, puso su rostro en aquel cuello, olía delicioso **\- Quieres coger de nuevo conmigo...-**

 **-¡No!...no quiero coger contigo, ¡menos sabiendo que tú me embarazaste!-** abrió los ojos enormemente y se quedó viéndole, Ludwig rápidamente lo soltó y lo empujo un poco, negó y frunció su ceño, el sonido de la música le mareaba, ¿embarazarlo?, no, eso no era cierto, Alfred no podía ser de esos hombres especiales capaces de aquello.

 **-Jajajaja..estás loco, se la clase de fichita que eres, seguro es de alguien más, te equivocaste-** le dio la espalda y camino buscando al castaño.

 **-¡Imbécil...no me equivoco, no usaste condón...y lo sabes, tengo un mes de embarazo y es tuyo!-** lo alcanzó y le tocó el hombro, buscaba encararlo, a pesar de ese feo vacío que sentía en el pecho por ser rechazado de esa manera.

 **-¡Ah! solo mío no es...¡te recuerdo quien me pidió más y más a pesar de que no habían condones!-** se volteó a verlo, si ese bebé era producto de su encuentro, era más del americano que suyo.

 **-¿Ah?, mira quien lo dice, el que moría por metérmela...¿te recuerdo quien me la metió hasta el fondo tanto que me dolió?-**

 **-¿No me digas que no te gusto?, lo disfrutaste mucho...-**

 **-¿Y tú?, no me digas que no, que no te creeré, ¡es tu hijo también!-** gritó.

 **-Y ¿cómo sé que no te encamaste con alguien más ese día?-** le cuestionó.

 **-Eres un idiota...solo contigo lo hice sin protección...-** apretó los puños, el rechazo era algo que no se esperaba, menos sabiendo que ese bebé era parte suyo y de ese hombre, además él era el primero enterarse, ni su familia lo sabía **-Imbécil...no mereces un hijo...menos que venga de mi...-** corrió hacia la salida, no entendía porque se sentía tan triste por el rechazo, no era como si quisiera que ese hombre le agradara de tener un hijo de ambos. Le entraron ganas de llorar, los motivos eran varios, el estar embarazado de un fulano bueno para nada, el tener un hijo no deseado y estar solo en ese embrollo. De repente, estando ya en la puerta, sintió una punzada en su vientre, un mareo y dolor de cabeza repentino, entrecerró sus ojos y se desmayó ahí mismo.


	2. POR MORAL

**INEVITABLE**

CAPITULO 2

"POR MORAL"

El sonido de las personas caminar en el pasillo le hizo regresar a la realidad, así fue como abrió los ojos repentinamente y miró el techo, se removió un poco, vagos recuerdos de su estadía ultima le remontaban a un bar, jaló su brazo izquierdo y sintió un leve tirón, al observar la causa de aquello, se dio cuenta que tenía un catéter en el brazo conectado a un suero en un tripeé, pudiendo confirmar que estaba en un hospital. Al voltear a ver los lados se dio cuenta que estaba solo, miró su vientre un poco y recordó que de repente se le había nublado la vista y de ahí no recordaba nada **-¿Cómo llegamos aquí?-** se preguntó a sí mismo.

En la recepción, un rubio de acento extraño chasqueaba los labios inseguro de lo que estaba haciendo, pues la señorita estaba diciéndole que no podía dejar solo al rubio en ese estado, así que había aceptado hacerse cargo del joven en esos momentos, estaba preocupado ya que a sus ya 31 años, jamás se había hecho cargo de nada, ni de sí mismo. La joven le dijo que si gustaba esperar que despertara el joven, podía hacerlo en su habitación, así que Ludwig fue donde se encontraba ese rubio nalgón que decía estar preñado.

De repente se abrió la puerta, Alfred se cubrió con la sábana y espero a ver quién era el que entraba a su habitación, vaya sorpresa se llevo al ver al rubio de aquel bar, el culpable de su problema actual **-¿Qué haces aquí?-** cuestionó con sumo asombro.

 **-¡Gracias por traerme aquí!-** Dijo fingiendo la voz **\- De nada Alfred...no podía dejarte tirado en la entrada del bar, mi yo" moraloso" no podía concebir tal hecho-**

 **-Moraloso no es un palabra..., no existe-** se sentó y se tocó el vientre **\- Aun así gracias..., es lo mínimo que podías hacer ¡como responsable de que este así!-**

 **-¿Responsable yo?, no hombre, eso que tienes no creo que sea mío, con cientos de gente he fornicado sin condón y jamás he embarazado a nadie, así que no, no es mío-** estaba en negativa.

 **-Lárgate de aquí ya…-** le señaló la puerta.

 **-Ganas de irme no me faltan, tengo sueño, y gracias a ti no me lleve a la cama al italiano aquel-**

 **-¡Entonces que haces aquí!-**

 **-La enfermera me dijo que no puedes quedarte solo en tu estado, así que me obligó a quedarme-** alzó sus hombros dándole poca importancia al asunto.

 **-No te sientas obligado, después de todo tú no lo quieres, lárgate, puedo solo-**

 **-Claro...por eso te andas desmayando en la afueras de un bar-** dijo sarcástico.

 **-¡Cállate...!-** refunfuñó.

 **-Bueno, iré afuera, voy por un café, tengo sueño, ya bájale a tus gritos Alfred, dicen que le hace mal a las criaturitas no nacidas-**

 **-No le digas a criaturita a mi bebé, es un bebé...-**

 **-Como sea, ya vuelvo-** salió de la habitación y fue hacia la cafetería.

Compró un poco de café, se masajeo las sienes y caminó de nuevo de regreso a la habitación de Alfred quería ya dejar en claro de que no era el padre de ese bebé, y que si así fuera, no podía hacerse cargo de tal responsabilidad. Caminó por los cuneros, vaya lugar al que se le había ocurrido cruzar en esos momentos. Miró a través del vidrio de este y pudo ver a varios bebés durmiendo, a una enfermera castaña que alimentaba a una tierna bebé, la observó y le hizo ojitos coqueteando con la dama, a lo que esta le correspondió, lo suyo no eran las damas pero esa mujer era guapa. Al poco rato se acercó un hombre emocionado, mirando desesperado aquel bebé que cargaba esa bella enfermera, la mujer acercó al menor al vidrio para que el sujeto aquel pudiese verlo, este emocionado miraba a su pequeña hija. La enferma se alejo y dejo al bebé en su cuna. Ludwig admiraba el rostro de aquel hombre que por su físico rondaba por su misma edad, ¿cómo un bebé podía causarle emoción basta?, quizás porque era el hijo deseado de un matrimonio, o hijo de alguien que amaba. Negó con su cabeza un poco y el hombre de su costado lo volteó a ver.

 **-¿Cuál es tú hijo?-** le preguntó.

 **-Ahh…yo...no, no tengo aun hijos-** sorbió un poco de su café.

 **-¿Enserio?, vaya...es lo más hermoso que he experimentado en mi vida, dar vida a otra vida, ¿tienes pareja?-**

 **-No tengo...pero, él dice que yo lo preñe...no le creo, es que no..., yo no fui-**

 **-¿Embarazaste a alguien y no quieres hacerte cargo?, no pues, no sé qué decirte, si no crees que es tuyo, puedes pedir que se haga una prueba de paternidad, así realmente confirmas si es tuyo o no-**

 **-Prueba de paternidad...ya veo, gracias amigo y ..muy bien por el bebé, te quedo bonito-**

 **-Es bonita...es niña-**

 **-Ohh...-** se alejó para ir con Alfred y proponerle aquello para que le dejase en paz con aquel tema.

Alfred estaba sentado con el rostro fruncido, Ludwig no quería al bebé. como iba a hacerse cargo solo de eso, se cubrió el rostro con la mano y quiso empezar a llorar, se sentía frustrado, mal, iba a volverse loco con tan lio, de repente entró el alemán ese, causante de sus males, se secó sus lagrimas diminutas rápido y miró con seriedad al rubio.

 **-Oye Alfred, tú dices que ese bebé es mío...hazte una prueba de paternidad y si confirmas que es mío, pues te ayudo así-** se rascó la cabeza ansiosamente **-Y si no es mío, pues lo siento...-**

 **-Ludwig, déjalo, sea o no sea tuyo, me haré responsable de mi bebé, no te pediré nada, ya puedes estar tranquilo y seguir con tu vida-** bajó la vista y apretó las sábanas, dejando ya salir sus sentimientos a través de sus lágrimas.

Ludwig sonrió, estaba feliz al saber que el rubio no iba a pedirle nada, pero al verle sumamente triste y llorar, sabía que algo andaba mal, se le acercó y se sentó en la orilla de la cama **-Hey...Alfred...-**

 **-No sé cuidar de un bebé, no quiero decirle a mis padres, ni a mis hermanos, tengo miedo, voy quedar gordo, nadie me va a querer, mi vida se echara a perder, no se comen, ni sé si se bañan, no sé cómo cuidar de un bebe y ya estoy esperando uno, yo no lo quería, menos viniendo de una persona que no conozco, aun no pensaba tener hijos, ni si quiera creo ya en el amor y ahora debo crecer a un hijo solo...no puedo...tampoco puedo solo simplemente abortarlo...todo esto me asusta mucho-**

El germano no buscaba que decirle, en su lugar igual estaría asustado, le acarició el cabello, no sabía qué hacer, a veces odiaba su lado bueno, ese que estaba a punto de decir que él lo iba a ayudar, pero Alfred levantó su rostro para mirarle, esa lágrimas sinceras le convencieron, quizás era cierto, hace un mes habían tenido un encuentro sexual muy delicioso que se habían gastado los condones y estuvieron haciéndolo sin ello, puede que si lo haya embarazado, y ese bebé dentro de su vientre, podría ser suyo, una parte de él. Con sueño, malestar en la cabeza y ver a Alfred así en ese estado, terminó por aceptar esa carga.

 **-No estarás solo, te voy a ayudar con tú criaturita...-**

 **-¡No es criaturita!, ¡Es un bebé!...-** se talló la nariz con su puño y miró con sorpresa al alemán **\- ¿No mientes?, yo no te pido que estemos juntos, como hombre no me interesas, yo solo no quiero pasar esto sin ayuda de nadie, no sé qué va a pasar, solo te pido apoyo por el momento...por favor-**

 **-Está bien, te ayudare, solo porque me gusta ver tu trasero, dicen que cuando están embarazadas las mujeres, les crece las caderas y las nalgas-**

 **-Pervertido...-** le empujo un poco para alejarlo, se limpio la cara y pudo sonreír, aquel comentario le había dado mucha gracia.

 **-Jejeje es enserio, ahora duérmete, espero que te den de alta pronto-**

 **-Yo también, y...gracias por quedarte conmigo-** dijo sincero regalándole una sonrisa.

 **-Descuida...-** le revolvió su cabello para después pararse y sentarse en un sillón que estaba en aquella habitación.

Alfred se acomodó en la cama y cerró sus ojos para poder descansar, aquello de tener un bebé en su vientre le hacía ponerse a la defensiva y cansarse más de la cuenta.


	3. UN MECANICO

**INEVITABLE**

CAPITULO 3

"UN MECÁNICO"

Después de haber salido del hospital, Ludwig le había acompañado a su departamento, el médico le había recomendado descansar, evitar los disgustos, vitaminarse, comer bien y cuidarse mucho, el estar en aquel estado de gravidez era de suma importancia el cuidarse bien, para evitar complicaciones en él y en producto. Al llegar, el alemán se portaba servicial, quizás no era un mal hombre después de todo, al menos eso pensaba Alfred. Le ayudo en todo momento, aquello le pareció encantador. Pensó por un instante y recordó que Ludwig se había quedado con él toda la noche, que ya no había podido irse a pasar la noche con el italiano, que de seguro no había comido y que no dudaba que estaba cansado, así que decidió invitarlo a comer.

Ludwig permanecía atento a Alfred, en todo lo que podría necesitar, el doctor había hablado de cosas malas que podría pasarle a Alfred o al bebé si no se cuidaba y esas cosas podrían acabar en su muerte, exageraba aquello pero no por eso dejaba de preocuparle, una vida era una vida, pero Alfred valía por dos. Miraba de reojo todo el departamento de Alfred, vaya que era un niño rico, tenia de todo, su casa era 4 veces más grande que la suya, económicamente al bebé no le iba a faltar nada, un peso menos. Por los cuadros que veía en la sala, Alfred era un licenciado ya, tenía un buen puesto, pues siendo tan joven gozaba de una buena vida a su parecer, sonrió un poco, había fecundado un hijo en un hombre rico, era una buena acción, hubiera sido peor si fuera pobre igual que él. De sus pensamientos fue llamado por esa voz chillona de la cual ya se estaba familiarizando.

 **-Ludwig... ¿te quedas a comer?-** preguntaba Alfred sentado en su sillón **-Tengo cosas en el refrigerador que podríamos calentar, espagueti, hamburguesas, papas fritas...-**

 **-No, no te preocupes, tú descansa...-** negó con su cabeza, esos lugares no eran para él y de cierta forma le incomodaba estar ahí.

 **-Pero...quiero agradecerte por tomarte la molestia de llevarme al hospital, sé que dejaste por ahí al calentón de Feliciano y que frustre tú noche, bueno, frustramos, bebé y yo tú noche de pasión, sé que has de sentirte fatal por eso...-**

 **-No me siento fatal, que si algo frustrado por tú...por sus culpas-** corrigió **-Pero estoy bien-**

 **-Ludwig...-** murmuró en voz baja, inclinó su vista y suspiró. Al instante alzó la vista y abrió los ojos, miro al rubio que estaba cerca de la puerta asustado **-¡Mi automóvil!, ¡Ludwig!, ¡Mi auto!-**

 **-¿Traías un auto?, ahh yo te lleve en taxi, no tomé tú auto...-**

 **-Ah!, se quedó en el estacionamiento del bar, tengo que ir a buscarlo-** Se levantó del sillón con dificultad palmando los bolsillos de su pantalón para encontrar las llaves.

 **-Heee...Hey!, espera-** le tomó del brazo **-Te dijeron que descansaras, llama alguien que vaya por él, tú no debes hacer esfuerzo hoy-**

 **-No puedo llamarle a nadie, aun no quiero que se enteren de esto, tengo que ir-** unió sus cejas poniendo una cara de preocupación, hasta que tuvo una idea **-¿Y si vas tú?, tú puedes ir a buscarlo...por favor-**

Ludwig negó a esa petición, una cosa era que compusiera vehículos, otra el manejar uno, lo soltó repentinamente y continuó negando con la cabeza **-No, yo no puedo...yo no-**

 **-¿Por qué?, Ludwig por favor-** le miró suplicante.

 **-No iré...-** sentenció.

 **-Ludwig...-**

 **-¡No!-**

 **-Mmm...-** frunció el ceño y avanzó para salir de su departamento.

 **-Alfred... ¡espera!-** caminó a paso veloz para alcanzarlo-Alfred déjame acompañarte-

 **-No, ya dijiste que no podías...-** entró al ascensor, apretó el botón y esperaba que se cerrara ya la puerta, pero Ludwig había llegado a tiempo, exhalaba aire algo agotado por correr tras ese rubio que caminaba rápido.

 **-Solo dime cuanto te debo del hospital, te pagaré, puedo depositártelo a tu cuenta, solo déjamelo escrito y lo pegas en la puerta de mi departamento-**

 **-¿Pagarme?, no te estoy pidiendo dinero, Alfred yo...-**

Antes de que pudiera decirle algo, el elevador se detuvo y Alfred salió caminando serio, miró a ambos lados de la calle esperando un taxi, se abanicó un poco, tenía calor, una sensación extraña. El germano de nuevo le había alcanzado **-Te pagaré... ya sabes donde vivo, dijiste que no podías hacerme ese favor, vete-**

 **-¡Cierto!, te dije que no podía, ir a buscarlo, pero puedo acompañarte, estas embarazado y te estas sobre esforzando-**

 **-¿No puedes ir pero me puedes acompañar?, ¿estás jugando conmigo?-** cruzó los brazos mirándolo seriamente.

 **-¡No!, es que... ¡No se conducir un auto!-**

Alfred se quedó con los ojos abiertos, de repente se mareó y perdió el equilibrio.

 **-Hee. Ven aquí bonito...-** le atrapó en brazos, sujetándolo fuerte de su cintura **-Te tengo..., ¿ves?, por eso no debes sobre esforzarte, te aceptaré la comida si comes también, luego te acompaño por tú auto-**

Se aferró a esos brazos fuertes un poco y asintió a lo que le había propuesto, vagamente recordó cuando se aferró a ellos cuando tenían relaciones sexuales, enseguida desechó esa imagen de su cabeza, se sonrojo, tomó aire y se quedó mirándolo a los ojos **-¿No sabes conducir?-** murmuró.

 **-Sí, no sé conducir...tsk-**

 **-Ya entiendo...-**

El teutón le ayudó a caminar de nuevo hacia el departamento, ya ahí le dejó en la recamara, le calentó el espagueti y las demás cosas, las sirvió en un plato y se lo llevó la cama, Alfred aun no conocía bien a ese hombre, a veces se le olvidaba que no todos Vivian como él. Al ver llegar a Ludwig con la comida le sonrió y le pidió que él también comiese con él en la habitación, cuando ya ambos tenían sus platos Alfred decidió conocer más de él, al fin y acabo era el padre de su hijo y tenía que conocer quién era ese sujeto que estaba ayudándolo.

 **-Ludwig, me habías comentado que eres Alemán, ¿De qué parte de Alemania vienes?-** preguntó.

 **-Uhm?...-** Se limpió la comisura de sus labios y respondió **-Soy de Brandemburgo, pero crecí en Berlín, venimos a América cuando mi padre perdió su empleo -**

 **-¿Sabes hablar Alemán?-**

 _ **-Ja!-**_

Soltó una risita el americano y tocó un poco se vientre, su bebé podría hablar alemán.

 **-¿Cuántos años tienes?-**

 **-Tengo 31 años, ¿tú?-**

 **\- 27 años..., ¿eres casado?, ¿tienes más hijos?, ¿tienes familia?-** le preguntaba muy curioso de saber más.

 **-Hee... ¿por qué tantas preguntas?, pareces reportero de espectáculos, ¿por qué tanto interés?-** alzó una ceja.

 **-Bueno, vas a ser el papá de mi hijo, tengo que saber cómo es que podría ser él, ahora ya sé que podría hablar alemán...-**

Asombrado Ludwig arqueo sus cejas, ante ese comentario no podía decir no, Alfred parecía convencerle con cada frase inocente.

 **-No tengo hijos, no soy casado, si así fuera no engañaría a mi esposa, tengo un hermano, mamá y papá, todos viven aquí, a las afueras de la ciudad-** comió un bocado.

 **-Supongo que vives solo...-** comió un poco de espagueti.

 **-Así es..., ¿A qué te dedicas?, por lo visto vives bien, eres un junior-**

 **-En efecto, soy el director de compras de la empresa Jones Paper, es una empresa de mi padre, mi hermana lo administra y mi hermano es el director general, soy como la oveja negra-**

 **-Y no lo dudo...-**

 **-Idiota...-** le sacó la lengua.

 **-Jones, ese es tú apellido ¿verdad?-**

 **-Si...-**

 **-Hijo del dueño de la papelería más famosa de la ciudad...-**

 **-Si...-** dijo sin mucho afán **\- ¿Cuál es tu apellido Ludwig?-** preguntó.

 **-Beilschmitd-**

Obviamente no podía pronunciar ese apellido bien, cosa que le alegró, quizás su hijo podría llevar ese apellido extraño, sonrió por sus pensamientos de nuevo, terminó de comer, dejo el plato en un lado, ahora ya sabía algo de él, aún faltaba más.

 **-Ludwig... ¿a qué te dedicas?-**

El rubio más alto, tomó ambos platos, se levantó de la orilla de la cama y llevó los trastes al lavabo, al regresar se quedó viendo a Alfred, quería serle sincero, después de todo, su trabajo era honrado.

 **-Soy mecánico, compongo carros, a eso me dedico, tengo el taller en mi casa, no es muy grande pero me solventa lo necesario para mí-** se quedó mirando a Alfred en espera de alguna reacción.

En instantes, el rubio en cinto se quedó con la boca abierta, no podía creer eso, Ludwig no aparentaba ser un mecánico, negó con la cabeza un poco, ese hombre padre de su pequeño era un simple mecánico, no podía creerlo, soltó una risa burlona, era broma, tenía que serlo, Ludwig no podía ser un hombre pobre, ¿cómo iba a mantener al bebé?

 **-Que chistoso eres, un mecánico, jajaja, no te creo, enserio, ¿a qué te dedicas?-**

Ludwig, serio y hasta incomodo miró a Jones y volvió a repetir **-Soy mecánico, ¿te parece gracioso?, ya sé, ¿te estas burlando?-**

Ya con esa cara supo Alfred que él no estaba bromeando **-¡Mecánico! ¡Un mecánico!, hay no...no no ¡no!, pero...-** se mordió los labios, no sabiendo que más decir **-Un simple mecánico, me embarace de un simple mecánico, joder-**

 **-Lo siento Sr. Jones...pero te preño un "simple mecánico", tenías que ser un maldito niño mimado rico, al fin y acabo el que carga con el niño eres tú, no yo, no tengo el por qué estar aquí soportándote-**

Alfred no sabía que decir o hacer, no contemplaba que Ludwig no fuera acomodado como él, a pesar de eso, el germano era guapo y de facciones finas, se abanicó con su mano, había tenido vagas ilusiones de que fuera este alguien importante, pero no había sido así. Ludwig se paró de la cama para salir.

 **-Espera...eres mecánico y ¿no sabes conducir?, es incongruente...-**

 **-Cierra la boca...-**

 **-No me hables así...-** puso su mano en su vientre, suspiró profundo **-No hay nada de malo que seas mecánico, lo malo es que no podrás mantener a mi bebé...-** hizo puchero y se frotó las sienes **-Mecánico... ¡debiste decirme! jamás me hubiera revolcado así sin protección... joder...pudiste enfermarme de algo-**

 **-¡Enfermarte yo!, ¡si aquí el facilote eres tú!-** le señaló levantando la voz.

 **-¡No me digas así!, ¡que tú también lo eres!, ¡ibas a irte a la cama con Feliciano!-**

 **-¡Sí!, él está más bueno que tú-**

Aquello había sido la gota que derramó el vaso, desde que estaba esperando, cada palabra inadecuada hacia su persona le lastimaba mucho, así que le señalo la puerta **\- Lárgate, ahora si vete maldito, Ja...un pobretón como tú ¿papá de mi hijo?, jamás, tendré solo a mi pequeño, vete a coger con la ¡zorra de Feliciano!, ¡procura también preñarlo!-**

 **-¡Claro!, claro que me iré, no voy a soportar a un niño rico que todo lo tiene, si hablas de zorros es porque ya te miraste, que diferente a él no eres, además ni me necesitas y seguro ese niño no es mío y querías colgarte de mí, dejarme todo ese problema-**

 **-El bebé no es un problema...el problema...eres tú-** frunció el ceño - **Si no hubieses estado ahí, si no lo hubiéramos hecho...no estaría así, aquí...te odio-** abrazó su almohada fuerte y trato de no llorar, pero todo lo que ocurría era demasiado para él.

 **-Eres correspondido...y dicho eso me voy-** Salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta de un golpe, vaya que ese hombre era un caos, detestaba a ese tipo de gente, se retiró del departamento, tomó un taxi y se fue a su casa, se dio un baño, fue a su cama y se acostó a descansar.


	4. BEBÉ

**INEVITABLE**

CAPITULO 4

"BEBE"

Ludwig Beilsmichdt intentaba dormir en la comodidad de su pequeña casa, pero le era imposible concebir el sueño, pensaba en ese problema nuevo, aquel diminuto problema producto de su calentura.

 **-Un hijo,...un bebé...tsk-**

No podía dejar a ese hombre solo, si él estuviese en esa situación estaría igual de preocupado, también estaría en busca de ayuda. Sin duda Alfred le había buscado por una razón, para pedir ayuda, se imaginaba un poco como debía sentirse estar en aquel embrollo, se movió de un lado a otro en la cama, buscando ya como dejar de pensar tanto en eso. Así que opto por imaginarse a ese italiano que le gustaba, ya desde hacía un mes que lo había visto y le deseaba, recordaba la noche anterior cuando tenía en sus piernas sentado a ese castaño, el tacto de su piel, sus quejidos y sus besos. La imaginación iba bien, hasta que, Alfred apareció en ellos. Esa cara seria, labios nerviosos, ojos grandes y brillantes, esa voz rasposa, soltándole el que irían a ser padres, abrió sus ojos para evadir aquel recuerdo, Alfred había tenido mucho valor, en primera en aceptar a ese bebé y la responsabilidad que conlleva su decisión, el no abortarlo y las agallas que tuvo para buscarlo para decirle la verdad sin importar que era lo que iría a decirle.

 **-Alfred...Alfred...solo porque tienes un buen trasero...-**

Se sentó en la cama y se calzó su tenis negro, se estiró y se fue a poner su playera blanca, sus padres le habían inculcado valores, responsabilidades, por ende, Ludwig se sentía obligado a ayudar a ese rubio, era un sentimiento de responsabilidad inevitable, tomó su billetera y salió rumbo a la casa del "madre" de "su hijo".

Al llegar se quedó en la entrada de los edificios donde vivía, al alzar la vista se percató de Alfred cerrando la ventana, había llegado justo a tiempo, pues ese rubio bajó en pocos minutos, vestía una camisa gris, unos jeans ajustados blancos y sus tenis de color azul, se veía muy bien, siempre luciendo ese bello estético natural. Jones miró de reojo al rubio alemán, lamio sus labios y soltó un largo suspiró, no entendía él porque estaba ahí, ya le había dicho que no lo obligaba a nada, que él se haría responsable del bebé, quizás venia por el pago del hospital, así que iba a preguntar cuanto le debía pero le ganó la palabra el otro.

 **-Te dije que iría contigo a buscar tú auto...-**

Con eso, ya Alfred no dijo más, bajó su vista y comentó - **Gracias... no tienes por qué hacerlo, ya te lo dije-**

 **-Lo sé, no espero nada, solo te ayudo porque te lo prometí en el hospital, nada más por eso-**

 **-Ya sé-** vio un taxi acercarse, alzó la mano, este se detuvo y entró, a su lado enseguida se subió Ludwig.

En el trayecto ambos miraban por la ventana, pero Alfred parecía más atento a su teléfono, enviaba y recibía mensajes, se le veía algo preocupado, hasta un poco enfermo, pues su rostro se veía pálido, tenía ojeras y sus parpados inflamados, como si hubiese llorado.

 **-¿Estas bien?-** preguntó el alemán.

Alfred le quitó la vista a la pantalla de su móvil para ver a Ludwig a los ojos **-Me siento bien, ¿por qué la pregunta?-**

 **-Por nada-** regresó su vista a la ventana, muchas cosas pasaban por su cabeza e imaginaba que Alfred también pensaba en ello.

El carro se detuvo y descendieron de este, Jones guardó su teléfono fue hacia su auto, el cual revisó, percatándose que tenía una llanta desinflada y tenía un abolladura en la parte superior, maldijo a los cuatro vientos y se jaló sus rubios cabello, parecía que la mala suerte le seguía. Ludwig miró el automóvil, podía arreglar sin problemas alguno, así que tomó el hombro de Alfred y trató de calmarlo. **-Puedo arreglarlo, no es nada difícil, cálmate, le hará mal al...bebé-** aun le costaba trabajo decir esa palabra, bebé, aun no podía creerlo. **-El problema ahora es la llanta, ¿tienes alguna de repuesto en la cajuela?-**

 **-Sí.., debo tener un repuesto en la cajuela-** Abrió dicha cajuela y Ludwig sacó la llanta nueva.

 **-Veo que eres precavido, traes el gato y la llave de cruz-** tomo las cosas y se inclinó a hacer su trabajo.

 **-Pues veras...hace ya unos meses me quede varado en una carretera, fue una experiencia horrible, con decirte que para que me ayudaran tuve que acostarme con tres...así que aprendí la lección y decidí aprender a cambiar llantas y traer esas herramientas conmigo-**

 **-Vaya cosa...a ti te gusta andar entregando las nalgas para todo ¿verdad?-**

 **-Cierra la boca pseudo-mecánico, en verdad fui un idiota esa vez-**

 **-Sí, ya termino-** rápidamente terminó y volvió a dejar las cosas en su lugar, luego se lavó las manos con agua que traía en la cajuela, ese rubio había pensado hasta en los mínimos detalles **-Creo que debemos irnos, lleva tu auto a mi casa y ahí te reparo la abolladura-**

 **-Está bien, confiaré en ti, llevaré mi auto a tú casa, luego iré a ver unas facturas en la oficina que me urgen, más tarde iría por él, ¿crees terminar hoy?-**

Ludwig sonrió, ver a ese rubio hablando de su trabajo era impresionante, vaya hombre tan pulcro, o al menos así parecía **-Claro, lo terminaré hoy-**

 **-¿Cuánto va ser?, te pagaré en efectivo para que veas que no todos los favores los pagó con mis nalgas-**

Soltó una risa el alemán, Alfred cuando quería podía hacerlo reír, y eso que él era catalogado como una persona seria **-Descuida, no voy a cobrarte, y tampoco te pediré que me pagues con esas asentaderas tuyas-** hizo una pausa **-Además, ya me las cobré hace un mes, ¿recuerdas?, estabas pagándome por adelantado este favor-**

 **-Jajajaja, idiota, aquel pago me salió a crédito-** se tocó el vientre ligeramente y entró al auto. Estaba ya más calmado, por ahora no iba a preocuparse por su auto, estaría en buenas manos, de eso se sentía seguro.

Al estar ambos ya en el auto encendió el móvil y empezó a llevar el móvil. Volteó a ver al germano que tenia de copiloto, este estaba viendo su vientre de forma impaciente, algo que incomodo un poco al americano **-¿Que tanto me ves?, no es un bicho raro lo que traigo dentro, y eso que aún no se nota-**

 **-¿Ah?...-** no se había dado cuenta que estaba observándole el vientre **-Mm... Nada, nada, es solo que...-** "¿Qué?" pensaba, pues no tenía nada que decir.

 **-¡¿Qué?!-**

 **-Ahh...que, te pondrás panzón y...dejaras de verte bien, eso creo-** obvio no era eso lo que pensaba.

 **-¡Y me lo tienes que recordar "animalcanico"!-** bajo su rostro un poco y frunció el ceño **-¡Te recuerdo que tú me embarazaste! y si dejaré de verme sexy es por tú culpa preñador...-** apretó el volante.

 **-¿Animal?... ¿Qué?... ¿preñador?, oye, tranquilo, a lo mejor me equivoque y te veas bien con tu panza-**

 **-¿Tú crees?-** voltio a verlo a los ojos, no podía negarse ante esa mirada, por esa razón odiaba que le viera así.

 **-Si...-**

 **-¿En verdad piensas que me veo bien?-**

 **-Alfred, no puedo decirte no, porque si luces bien...-** "Luces sexy y muy guapo, por algo te lleve a la cama" se decía a sí mismo.

 **-Gracias...-**

Necesitaba escuchar aquello, si no se había desmoronado antes en parte era por ese hombre que tenía a su lado, vio hacia enfrente y recordó que estaba llendo con el auto sin curso alguno, frenó de repente y preguntó.

 **-¿Dónde vives?, estás viendo que estoy llendo sin rumbo y tú no me dices nada-**

 **-Jajaja... jajaja.. Eres muy tonto, espero el pobre bebé no sea así, ya contigo como madre tendría suficiente-** siguió riendo un poco más, mientras Alfred gruñía entre dientes. **-Sigue derecho bonito, hasta llegar al hospital, ahí doblas a la izquierda, ya deja gruñir-**

 **-Tsk...Me calmaré solo porque eres un mecánico que no sabe conducir Jajajaja, es el colmo del mecánico jajaja-** encendió el auto y se dirigió donde le había indicado.

 **-Tenías que recordarlo...búrlate, jodido junior-**

Entre risas iban ese par hacia el taller-casa de Ludwig, después de un rato llegaron, no habían dejado de reír en todo el trayecto. Alfred miró curioso la casa de aquel hombre que no parecía un mecánico, estacionó el auto y rápidamente descendió no sin antes tomar sus cosas. Así mismo Ludwig bajó del auto y abrió la puerta de su taller.

 **-Bienvenido a mi fabrica-mansión Sr. Jones, Sr. bebé...-** extendio sus brazos hacia su casa.

 **-Tonto, el bebé no es un Señor aun-** se palmo suave el área ventral y prosiguió a entrar a esa casa **-Oh... aquí vaya, es muy pequeño, ¿este es tu taller?-**

 **-Así es, este es mi taller, aquí repararé tú auto, más adelante esta mi casa, ven-** le tomó la mano y lo guió a la casa, la cual era muy pequeña, la sala y el comedor estaban juntos, la cocina estaba cerca del baño, una habitación y un pequeño espacio donde guardaba el alemán, aparatos ya viejos.

 **-¿No te asfixias aquí?, es muy pequeño, aquí no podría vivir el bebé-** unió sus cejas preocupado.

Ludwig lo mal miró y se cruzó de brazos **-Aquí no va a vivir..., es pequeño, que viva en tu casa, así tendrá espacio-**

 **-Creo que si-** hizo una pausa y comento - **Ahora, ya le dices bebé, jejejeje-**

 **-Ahh...es, es que eso es, un bebé, o eso va ser ¿no?-**

 **-Sí, aunque seas un animal, el bebé tendrá que ser un bebé-**

 **-Mmmm...-**

 **-Jajajaja bueno-** se rascó la cabeza **-Ah... me tengo que ir a la oficina, arregla el auto y luego hablamos-** caminó dos pasos y antes de salir voltio a verle **\- Nos vamos, te veo luego pseudo mecánico, si haces buen trabajo quizás te enseñe a conducir-** le guiñó el ojo y salió.

Ludwig se quedó mirándolo hasta que se fue en un taxi, se mordió sus labios y movió su cabeza en negativa, de nueva cuenta esos ojos azul cielo no le permitieron negar nada, solo susurró en voz baja **-Se cuidan...-** dijo sin pensar, giró la cabeza hacia el automóvil y empezó a trabajar en él.

 _ **/Muchas gracias por leerme, me fascina leer sus reviews puedo imaginármelas, besos y esperemos que Alfred se comporte con Ludwig mejor, a ver qué pasa con ese par, eso les pasa por calenturientos, gracias y :**/**_


	5. TERMINOS

**INEVITABLE**

CAPITULO 5

"TERMINOS"

Había ya pasado dos semanas desde que se había enterado de que sería padre de un hombre que apenas conocía, llevaba una semana pensando en cómo recompensar aquella carga futura a Alfred y se estaba portando como todo un hombre comprensible, al paso ya de dicho tiempo, la relación con Alfred era buena, ya se llevaban mucho mejor e incluso tenían una cita para salir a comer, cita misma que había sido solicitada por el "niño bonito" de Jones, que, era como le había sobre nombrado. Ludwig estaba en la puerta del departamento de él, esperando a que ya saliera, aquel rubio siempre le sorprendía en cuanto a su atuendo, esos jeans mezclilla remarcaban esas posaderas que le traían babeando, evita mirar aquellos dotes, pues Alfred fruncía el ceño cada que se daba cuenta.

Ese día, de igual forma lucia muy guapo el Jr., pero su camisa roja le quedaba algo mas ceñida en el área del vientre, además, había oído que peleara con el botón y el cierre, estaba subiendo algo de peso. Sin hacer comentario alguno sonrió y le dejó salir primero del departamento, últimamente Alfred se veía más cansado, el estrés de su empleo y la ansiedad de ocultar un secreto de tal magnitud le desgastaban mentalmente. Al estar ya en el auto emprendieron viaje hacia el lugar de su cita, una vieja casona donde servían rica comida francesa, Alfred estaba callado, muy pensativo, ¿en que podría estar pensando?, ¿qué era lo que le tenía tan callado?, ¿por que ya no tenía esa actitud ladina y traviesa?, ahora empezaba a imaginarse del porque esa cita.

Hacia unos días que no se habían visto, por ende no tenia conocimiento de como se encontraba de salud, solo habían sido mensajes de texto con vagas conversaciones _"Hola, ¿Como estas?", "Bien...", "Nos vemos luego"._ Aunque por muy repentino que sonara, estaba ya encariñándose con Alfred y le preocupaba esa "pseudorelación" que llevaban.

Se sentaron en la mesa junto a la gran ventana, el americano se estiró un poco al tomar asiento y tocó su espalda baja haciendo un gesto gracioso de malestar, suspiró lento y le dirigió la mirada, por fin logró ver de nuevo esos azul cielo.

 **-Debemos hablar...-** lanzó la primera carta, algo que Ludwig ya veía venir, esa era la razón de esa cita, no podía esperar menos.

 **-Te escuchó, ¿de qué deseas hablar?-** aunque no le gustaba mucho las formalidades, estaba tratando un asunto importante, la única cosa de la que podrían hablar era del bebé.

 **-Veras, el tener un bebé...es complicado, al menos eso he leído, no es como una mascota, necesita muchas cosas, una de esas cosas es que deba ir al médico el siguiente mes, pero ya programe una cita, eso es lo de menos, ...lo importante es lo que vendrá después...-**

 **-¿A qué te refieres?-** No entendía nada de lo que le explicaba.

 **-De lo que vendrá después, ya sabes, sus cosas, su cama, su habitación, su comida, su ropa, su salud, su vida-** hablaba en voz baja, suave y tranquila, quería poner los términos de qué relación tendrían y que sucedería con el bebé.

 **-Ve al punto Alfred...-**

 **-Bien, mmm... tú eres su padre biológico, y no te obligaré a hacerte responsable, está dentro de mí, no de ti. Puedes hacer tú vida, yo haré la mía, no te pido nada, es más, ni siquiera te pido que lo quieras, has hecho ya bastante, solo necesito saber ... ¿en verdad quieres ser papá del bebé?-**

Hubo un silencio por parte de ambos, aun no sabía bien que era lo que Alfred necesitaba saber así que preguntó **-¿A qué te refieres con esa pregunta?-**

 **-Ludwig... mis padres no saben de esto, si se enteran me quitan el trabajo y me quedaré pobre, solo y con un hijo..., mi vientre empezara a crecer y no podre ocultar más el que estoy embarazado, me iré del país, si me voy no volveré, eso implicaría que no vas a conocer al bebé y que no volveríamos a vernos, lo cual es lo de menos, quiero asegurarme que tendré trabajo, que podré mantenerme y mantenerlo, por eso deseo saber qué piensas al respecto...-** bajó su vista y sus ojos se pusieron cristalinos.

Estaba impactado, no sabía que responder, era tan repentino todo, apenas se acostumbraba a la idea de que embarazó a un hombre, que tendría un bebé y ya ahora quería irse y no dejar conocerle, tanto tiempo que había pasado ya pensando en ese nuevo ser como para decirle eso, era injusto, mucho, pero las razones eran poderosas, un bebé implicaba gastos, gastos dinero, dinero empleo y si Alfred se quedaba sin empleo no podría mantener a ese bebé, bajó su cara analizando las cosas, si se iba podría ir en busca de ese Italiano y enamorarle hasta poder ser su novio, pero nunca conocería a su hijo, SU hijo, el primero. Hacia una noble causa el gringo el pensar así, irse por el bien del pequeño, ¿y si se enfermara Alfred?, ¿quien cuidaría del bebé sin papá?, muchas cosas le venían a la cabeza, no sabía que decir. Ahora entendía el porqué Jones andaba pensativo, preocupado, ansioso, la razón era porque estaba pensando que iba a hacer de su vida.

Por su parte Alfred sonrió, alzó su vista serena, aquel gesto de bajar su cabeza y no decir nada otorgaba la respuesta de que Ludwig quería desajenarse del pequeño, no importaba, al final ya sabía que esa iba a ser la respuesta de ese alemán **-Gracias por todo,... descuida estará bien-** murmuró Jones, se levantó de la mesa para retirarse, tendría muchas cosas que hacer.

De repente fue sujetado del antebrazo por el contrario, aquello hizo que mirara de repente al otro, le miró arrugando la frente, Ludwig se levantó quedando de su altura y lo observaba serio, ambos tenían la cara fruncida y se veían atentamente. Firmemente le tomó ambos brazos y le ordenó con los ojos que se sentara en la silla, Alfred optó por hacerle caso y se sentó. El germano aclaró su garganta mientras una señorita dejaba las cartas del menú en la mesa, cuando esta se retiro, Ludwig empezó.

 **-Te pido que de manera más atenta dejes de pensar respuestas precipitadas, estaba pensando, aun no era mi decisión, segundo, sé que es un bebé, no es un perro o un gato, es otro ser vivo, producto de unas copas, una ansiedad por falta de sexo, de la calentura y de un buen palo-** hizo una pausa **-Por ende también entiendo que conlleva a responsabilidades económicas y morales, soy pobre pero con educación, métetelo en la cabeza niño bonito, se que quieres asegurar el bienestar económico de que tienes ahora, y es razonable, lo que no es razonable es que después de estar pensando estas semanas en ti y el bebé, ahora vengas a decirme que te vas y que no me dejaras verlo-**

 **-No es lo que piensas...yo..-**

 **-Shhh!...lo sé, no ganó miles de pesos, temes por la solvencia económica, que te quedes sin empleo y no tengas como mantenerse, es válido, a pesar de ser un Jr. ofrecido y facilón, eres buen madre al pensar así-** sonrió.

 **-Mecatonto...no soy facilón ni ofrecido, ¡ve al punto!-**

 **-Ja!, si tus padres te quitan el empleo consigue otro, aunque ganes poco, consigue otro y yo te ayudo a mantenerlo para que viva bien, no te daré miles de pesos, pero será para su alimento, ¿cuánto más podría gastar?-** no tenía ni idea de lo que costaba un bebé **-No seas cabrón y te lo lleves sin dejarme conocerlo, si no para que fuiste a buscarme a ese bar si al final irías a llevártelo-**

 **-Por favor, ¿tú?, ni siquiera puedes contigo, tú casa no es apta ni para ti-**

 **-¡Es lo suficiente!-**

 **-¡No!-**

 **-Tú solo te quieres ir, como arruiné tus planes buscas el plan B, huir, quieres huir para evitar carecer-**

 **-¡NO!-**

 **-¿Entonces?-**

Suspiró rendido y se cubrió la cara, alzó su vista al aire y pestañeo un par de veces.

 **-No quiero crecerlo solo, yo quiero seguir con lo que hacía, mira...ahora no puedo ni beber, ni sexo, ni fiestas, ya no puedo ni si quiera coquetear con los demás, este bebé esta evitándome muchas cosas, estoy abrumado, me espanta, esta mañana me di cuenta que ya no me cierra mis pantalones, es raro, pero...esta cambiándome y me aterra, pensé que irme sería bueno, además tú y yo ni somos nada, ¿qué clase de relación tendríamos para con él?-**

Tantas cosas pensaba esa cabecita, no se lo hubiera imaginado **-Ahh tienes razón, yo no soy el embarazado y me está afectando igual, bien, hagamos esto, seamos amigos, así ambos podremos cuidar del niño, cómprate nuevos pantalones tu panza crecerá y descuida, de verdad pienso hacerme responsable de él, con lo que pueda-**

 **-Ludwig...-**

 **-Es ...nuestro, mmm ahh aunque no seas la madre que espere para mis hijos, mmm se que lo cuidaras bien, incluso ahora lo haces-**

 **-Tú...-**

Aquel momento emotivo fue interrumpido por aquella señorita que estaba mirándolos con su libreta de notas esperando su orden, Alfred pidió solamente un poco de carne y jugo, no tenía tanta hambre, ahora estaba más tranquilo, sonrió a la dama y Ludwig pidió de comer, algo no muy caro, pues no iba a pagar él la comida, y no quería aprovecharse del otro. La mesera se retiró y fue por las órdenes.

 **-¿Ibas a decir algo Alfred?-** preguntó.

 **-Nada, no es nada, solo que, quizás, tuve otra impresión de ti antes, ya sabes, uno no se espera que alguien, aun aunque este careciera, quisiera ayudar a mantener a un hijo fuera del matrimonio, otro ya me hubiera mandando a la goma-** sonrió.

 **-A decir verdad, si fue una buena idea, pero, estoy consciente que ese bebé no solo tú lo hiciste, también yo insistí, es mitad mío y sería injusto que solo tú lo cuidaras y te hicieras cargo-**

 **-Si todos los hombres fueran como tú, habrían menos madres-padres solteros, menos niños sin padre, jeje después de todo, si eres un buen tipo, aunque eso no te quita lo torpe que eres-**

 **-Cállate niño bonito...-** frunció sus cejas **-Bueno el bebé tendrá a los dos, eso no implica que tengamos que ser pareja, ¿verdad?-** le miró con cierto temor, no quería comprometerse con alguien que no quiere, mucho menos por razones así.

Alfred bajo su vista, obviamente no quería estar con ese mecánico y mucho menos formar una familia menos en aquellas condiciones, le gustaba ser travieso y andar de brazos en brazos, no era justo para nadie esa solución. Amplió su bella sonrisa por aquel comentario, era gracioso que pensara aquello ese hombre fortachón **-No, claro que no seremos nada, ¿acaso eres un tonto?-** volvió a sonreir de esa forma tan propia que a Ludwig no le quedo más que sonreir también, desde que conoció a Alfred, no había dejado de hacerlo, cosa que no hacía muy a menudo.

 **-Cada quien estará con quien se le plazca, no tengo intención alguna de casarme, por lo menos no pronto, en fin, no contigo, además se que vives enamorado de Feliciano** _ **rabo fácil**_ **Vargas, y yo no creo en el amor-**

 **-Sí que me has sorprendido niño bonito, así que no crees en el amor, ya veo porque andas de amargado y buscando afecto de cama en cama, no amo a Feliciano, no aun, pero no te niego que si me atrae, y me alegra mucho tu respuesta, tampoco deseo estar contigo de esa forma-**

 **-Sea como sea, no seremos nada, no te preocupes por eso, y si no sabes porque opino que el amor no existe mejor no hables-** evidentemente había sufrido mucho por amor, ya que se había enamorado perdidamente de un ruso y este le había jugado muy mal.

 **-Está bien-** suspiró a tiempo que llegaba la mesera con el pedido, cuando esta se retiró, aun con cierto temor de que realmente Alfred fuera a irse, preguntó **-¿De verdad ya no te irás?-**

Había ya tomado sus cubiertos para empezar a comer, la duda del otro le había parecido poco inusual en él, pues, aunque lo conocía muy poco, sabía cuáles eran sus palabras y cuáles no. **-No me iré. Me has dicho que me ayudaras, o ¿te estás arrepintiendo?-**

 **-No, solo quería afirmar que de verdad no te irás-**

 **-Mecatonto, come-** le señaló su platillo y se ruborizó un poco.

 **-Me gustan tus términos, eres demasiado bueno para ser un caprichoso-** hablaba de lo que habían acordado.

 **-Cierra la boca o te obligo a casarte conmigo, Jajajajaja-**

 **-Jajajaja...-**

Ambos empezaron a degustar de sus alimentos, por ratos se veían y reían un poco, era divertido andarse diciendo cosillas nada ofensivas, al terminar el almuerzo, se dispusieron a retirarse, los dos en el vehículo de Jones, ahí en el auto, Alfred le explico las cosas básicas del manejo de un auto, cosas que él ese mecánico ya sabía, pero aun así escuchó, era extraño ver a Alfred serio, si verlo hablando con galanura por teléfono era raro, ahora era lo doble.

Al llegar a la casa de Beilschmitd Alfred se estacionó y miró por unos segundos al rubio, esa pancita aun plana **-¿Te veré luego?-**

 **-Claro, solo que este mes estaré algo ocupado, es temporada de inicio de clases y ya ves, hay mucho trabajo, creo que podremos vernos de vez en cuando, mi cita es el fin de mes, ¿quieres acompañarme?-**

 **-Me gustaría ir, ya sabes, no sé nada de los ...bebés, y desearía aprender algo-**

 **-El bebé, solo es uno-**

 **-Cierto, si, si voy-**

 **-Perfecto, entonces, pasare por ti, ese día, nos ponemos de acuerdo Ludwig, adiós-** se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla, atónito por aquel afecto, sonrió un poco el teutón y bajó del auto, raro, todo lo que pasaba alrededor de Jones le era raro, cerró la puerta del vehículo y entró a su casa, extrañamente, algo en su persona estaba cambiando.


	6. COMIENZO

**INEVITABLE**

CAPITULO 6

"COMIENZO"

Las luces de la pista creaban diversas formas en el escenario, un montón de hombres bailando, esa una hermosa noche, una noche perfecta para poder encontrar a alguien interesante y pasar una velada de juegos en la cama, al menos eso era lo que pensaba Ludwig, quien bebía su cerveza y miraba a todos lados en espera de algún chico atractivo con quien bailar, tomarse unos tragos y pasar una noche buena, saciar a ese animal que llevaba dentro. De repente vio a un castaño, un guapo italiano a quien ya había echado el ojo hace mucho, pues era un vecino suyo quien le gustaba mucho. Se levantó de su asiento para ir a hablarle, cuando un odioso sujeto que parecía latino se le acercó y se lo llevó de ahí, ese día no quería pelear, así que no hizo nada por irle a buscar, solo se quedó sentando, esperando a su suerte alguna persona guapa con la que pudiera pasar la noche.

Aquel día, era como muchos, se vestía guapo, sexy, no muy atrevido, pero dejando ver a distancia esas posaderas que dios le había otorgado para alguna razón poderosa, y sí que eran poderosas, pues se había llevado a la cama a un montón de empresarios, jóvenes herederos, vaya, un buen de hombres que entre viejos, jóvenes, ricos y pobres, nunca se acostaba con uno feo, ese día no era la excepción. Alistó sus únicas herramientas vitales esa noche, condones, suficientes según él para tener una noche activa, con uno, o quizás varios hombres, daba igual, estaba despechado, aun no se quitaba al ruso de la cabeza, le encantaba el sexo con él, era perfecto, aunque ya lo había olvidado, nadie le llenaba como él. Así fue como Alfred se fue a un bar, al llegar puso su mejor sonrisa, se acomodó los lentes y miró a todas partes en espera de algo bueno, pero, nada le convencía.

Ludwig estaba empezando a darse por vencido, nadie del lugar le parecía interesante y el único que había visto se lo habían ganado, se lamentó un poco al no haber luchado por este, pero, al voltear a ver a la entrada, vio a un rubio alto, bien proporcionado de cuerpo, con un cara linda, se sorprendió un poco de la belleza masculina de aquel hombre, se levantó de su mesa y se le quedo viendo fijo, a ese se iba a llevar, era perfecto, al ver de perfil esas nalgas redondas, supo que podría aguantarle y que podría disfrutarle.

Alfred, miraba con desgano el lugar, no aparecía nadie interesante, se estaba desesperando e iba a hacerle caso al primer sujeto que se le insinuara, pero sus ojos se cruzaron con un rubio fornido, grande, algo de lo que buscaba, no dudo en quedarse viéndole, y cuando este se le quedo mirando se regalaron miradas insinuantes, el otro le había señalado su mesa a lo cual Jones había aceptado enseguida, se acercó a la mesa, ese hombre no parecía americano, se le notaba que era Europeo por sus facciones, pero no dijo nada, al menos no aun.

 **-¿Me vas a invitar?-**

 **-Por supuesto que sí, siéntate ya pido algo, ¿que deseas?, cerveza, trago, lo que sea para una cosita como tú-**

 **-Whisky, quiero un whisky-** le observó de pies de a cabeza, se veía atlético, quizás era algún tipo de deportista, tórax amplio, brazos fuertes, muslos poderosos, sus ojos habían recorrido ya ese cuerpo, incluso había ya observado la parte media de ese hombre imaginándose que paquete traía debajo de esos pantalones.

 **-¿Cuál es tu nombre guapo?-** pregunto el alemán mientras le daba la bebida que el mesero había traído.

 **-Alfred...me llamo Alfred-** tomo el vaso y bebió rápido aquella bebida alcohólica **-¿Y tú?-** preguntó.

 **-Ludwig...-** bebió un poco de su cerveza y se puso a contemplar a ese chico, se lamio sus labios, lo miraba con lujuria, quería solo fornicar, necesitaba follar con quien sea, había tenido unos días difíciles y eso era lo que deseaba.

 **-¿Por qué te lames la lengua?, ¿acaso tienes algo en tu boca?-** delineo sus labios en la orilla del vaso despacio, es espera de ver si aquel sujeto quería lo mismo que él.

 **-Sí, tengo algo en mi boca, ¿quieres ver?-**

 **-Por su puesto...-** dejo su vaso de whisky y se acercó a ver esos labios, Ludwig no desaprovecho la cercanía y termino por darle un beso en la boca, algo vulgar por el deseo pero al final un beso había sido. Al concluir dicho beso ambos se miraron y sonrieron, los dos estaban en la misma sintonía, vibraban igual el uno por el otro, tenían ambos el mismo objetivo, tener sexo.

 **-¿Quieres bailar un rato Alfred?-** tenía que calentar el asunto, unos buenos arrimones y manoseadas podrían ayudarle a estimular y saber si este era un pasivo.

 **-¡Claro Ludwig!-** acepto y enseguida se levantó de su lugar para ir a la pista, entrelazaron sus manos y caminaron unos metros, Alfred alzó los brazos y meneó las caderas al ritmo de la canción, a Ludwig no le quedo más que tomar esas caderas y seguirle el ritmo. Estaban entre risas y caricias, a él germano le contagiaba esa sonrisa de su nuevo futuro amigo de colchón, ya cada vez ponían música mas cachonda y se calentaba más entre ellos dos, les apretaba cada que podía una nalga y Alfred rosaba su mano adrede en medio del pantalón, seguían riendo cada vez de manera erótica, ya la cercanía hizo que en una canción Ludwig estuviera apretándolo de la cintura y restregando su cadera en esas nalgas, luego se atrevió a meter su mano debajo de esa camisa, sintiendo la piel suave de Alfred. Cuando menos se lo esperaban ya estaban besándose en la pista, el alemán ya había besado el cuello del joven más de tres veces haciendo que solo subiera más la temperatura.

Ya no aguantaron más el ritmo de la música, ya querían bailar acostados en una cama, entre besos y caricias regresaron a sus asientos, Ludwig se sentó y sobre de él se montó Alfred comenzando a "apañar" frente a todos, los gemidos de queditos del pasivo resonaban en los oídos de Ludwig logrando que su miembro despertara. Quería desnudarlo y darle lo que se merecía por atrevido, pero le daba vergüenza hacer eso en un lugar público.

 **-Vamos a un motel...-** propuso Ludwig quien ya estaba muy excitado.

 **-¿Lo vas a pagar tú?-** dijo coqueto.

 **-Claro, si te dejas hacer, yo lo pago...-**

 **-Dejarme hacer que Ludwig, se más explícito-**

 **-Dejarte que de duro y rico toda la noche-** le mordió su cuello y se froto más en él, deseaba ya desnudarlo y lamerle todo **-¿aceptas?-**

 **-Sí, si acepto, pero me darás duro, rico y toda la noche-**

 **-Ni hablar, eso tendré que hacer jeje...vamos bonito...-** lo cargó en brazos y así salió a la calle, al llegar ahí lo bajo para que caminara, vio a distancia un motel, no muy bonito pero seguro tendría una cama, lo único que necesitaba en ese momento. Lo tomo de la mano y le llevo caminando hasta ahí, se reían coquetos y hasta ladinos, estaban excitados y lo único que querían eran coger.

Ludwig pidió la habitación, tomó la llave y pagó, le llevó a la habitación No.10, al llegar a la puerta lo sujeto de la cintura para besarlo con suma pasión, apenas y pudo girar la perilla y ya estando un paso dentro de esta, las prendas empezaron a volar por toda la habitación, enseguida se acostaron en la cama ronroneando y jadeando, se oía el gruñir de Ludwig deseando ya probar más terreno de aquel cuerpo. Alfred abrió las piernas y sin pensarlo se había metido entre ellas el germano, acariciando esas piernas firmas y besando su cuello, juguetón descendió por el pecho y lamió esos botones rosas sobresalientes, los succiono, les mordisqueo, ese hombre sabia delicioso y sus gemidos estaban retumbando en todo su ser.

Estaban ya más que listos para pertenecerse mutuamente, no sin antes haber estimulado con esa boca traviesa de Jones, la hombría de su hoy amante, entre risas y caricias el más joven se posiciono en cuatro para darle paso al mayor, quien tomo un condón y se lo colocó, al terminar y sin perder tiempo ya estaba introduciéndose en el, conociendo la elasticidad del joven y aprendiendo a como se oía esos gemidos procedentes de él. Así fue como empezó a bailar en este, dando golpes severos que solo hacían que el otro gimiera más y el ritmo aumentara, no dejaba de apretarle las nalgas, estaban perfectas. Las nalgueó sin piedad, colocó al de abajo de varias formas que ni Alfred sabía que podía hacerlas y lo tan elástico que era. Así se fue uno, dos, tres...cuatro condones, el promedio de ambos eran de tres rondas, pero al llegar la quinta se quedaron sin protección, querían más y ninguno quería detenerse.

 **-Joder, no tengo más condones ahh ahh...-**

 **-¿Te acabaste los dos que te di?-**

 **-Sí, mmm tsk... aún estoy excitado-**

 **-Yo también-** inclino su vista y mordió sus labios **\- Ahhh...y si te corres fuera-**

Sonrió travieso, obviamente sabía que Alfred también quería más, estaba tan caliente que ninguno pensaba bien **-Si, si...abre las piernas-**

 **-¿Así?-** había abierto sus piernas dejando todo a la vista **-Vamos...mmm...-**

De nueva cuente lo hicieron, esta vez sin usar protección alguna, en ese momento ni les importaba nada salvo su placer, arremetía Beilsmchdt rápido en el rubio, inevitablemente termino por venirse, no pudo salirse a tiempo y había dejado restos de su esencia en aquella cavidad. Ninguno de los dos se quejó al respecto, en vez de eso, continuaron una última ronda, que de igual forma Ludwig término por correrse en él y no salió de su interior.

 **-Jamás me había acostado con un alemán, eres insaciable-**

 **-Ni que decir de ti Alfred, tienes unas nalgas de dios, me ha gustado estar contigo, espero se vuelva a repetir-**

 **-Jeje Ojala...-**

Exhaustos aun reían y se acariciaban las mejillas, cerraron sus ojos y se quedaron profundamente dormidos.

Este había sido el comienzo de una nueva vida humana.

 _/Hola, lamento que este capítulo sea pequeño, es un intermedio de lo que seguirá, esperemos que este par se vayan soltando más y haya algo bueno muchas gracias por leer/_


	7. MI HIJO

**INEVITABLE**

CAPITULO 7

"MI HIJO"

En esos momentos el tiempo parecía no pasar, movía sus piernas de un lado a otro de forma ansiosa, las ganas de verle le habían hecho apresurarse y llegar temprano a su cita, aunque el hospital no era un lugar muy lindo para una cita, el estaba feliz porque lo vería ya después de muchos días. Ludwig empezaba a desesperarse, nada raro, Alfred le hacía sentir todo en tan pocos instantes, ira, felicidad, ansiedad, angustia y poco cariño. Estaba en la sala de espera del consultorio, ahí, madres panzonas iban a consultar acompañados de sus maridos, la mayoría se veían felices, también había uno que otro muchacho joven, que igual estaban en gestación por ser de los hombres que poseían ese don como Alfred.

Miró hacia la entrada y vio al rubio llegar con una camisa holgada, fresca, se removía sensual sus lentes de sol y aquellos pantalones verde olivo le quedaba ajustados, el germano hizo gestos de sorpresa y de estar saboreando al otro, como no hacerlo si Alfred vestía bien y lucia siempre guapo.

Jones trataba de hallar al otro, movía su cabeza a ambos lados colocándose los lentes en su camisa, vagamente pensó que quizás a ese alemán no le agrado la idea del médico, iba a inclinar su vista cuando lo vio, enseguida sonrió, estaba feliz de que estuviera con él, ya que esa cosa de los médicos le daba nervios y vergüenza por haber sido embarazado por una persona que no era su pareja.

Beislmichdt se apresuró y alcanzo al rubio a la mitad de la sala, lo miro de pies cabeza y de paso le miro el trasero, abrió la boca sorprendido, cada día se ponía más bonito Jones.

 **-Cierra la boca, se te meterán las "cosa" ahí adentro-** le dijo Alfred al ver los gestos de Ludwig.

 **-Hay una cosa que quisiera que este dentro de mi boca y son esas nalgas que te traes niño rico-**

Alfred le dio un pequeño zape en la cabeza, sonrió un poco al escucharlo, adoraba que adularan su cuerpo y esas posaderas que Dios le había dado **-Idiota, jejejeje entremos, ya es hora-**

Asintió la cabeza y le acompaño al interior del consultorio, por lo que le había dicho Alfred, se suponía que tenía dos meses de embarazo, ese vientre apenitas se veía inflamado. Al entrar el médico saludó a Alfred y a Ludwig, indico con su mano se acostase Jones en la cama, hacia preguntas, a las que Alfred respondía, los vómitos, los mareos, los dolores, el cansancio, Ludwig no sabía nada de eso, se sintió un poco mal ya que Alfred parecía estar solo en eso, debía compartir más con él, el hombre de ciencia levantó un poco la prenda del otro para tocarle el vientre, Ludwig mejor volteo a ver al otro lado, veía la pared, se perdió en la información del proceso de gestación, veía las imágenes de como cada mes el bebé se formaba y crecía, miró la imagen de los dos meses, apenas era una bolita de carne, así estaba el bebé que cargaba Alfred.

Después de la revisión, Alfred entendió que debía cuidarse aun más y que luego mandaría a hacerle ultrasonido, el médico miró al distraído sujeto de su derecha, aun Beislmichdt estaba entendiendo para que mes el bebé ya parecería bebé.

 **-Señor...-** exclamo el médico **-¿Tiene alguna duda?-**

Alfred frunció el ceño, al menos si no le interesaba como iban en el mes, al menos que se quedara quieto y no distraerse.

 **-No, nada, ¿cómo esta doctor?-**

 **-¿Cómo esta quien?-** pregunto con cierta confusión.

 **-Alfred...-**

 **-Ohhh, bueno, Alfred está bien, me sorprende que no haya ganado peso, en vez de eso, peso menos que el mes anterior, debe comer bien y nada de estrés, ¿me entendió?-**

 **-Sí, sí, nada de estrés y comer mucho-**

 **-Comer bien, tampoco es para que suba 5 kilos por mes-**

 **-Entendido-** dijo ya serio el alemán, últimamente se sentía distraído.

El médico miró a Ludwig, imaginaba que era el padre del bebé, pues por lo general, si no siempre, los padres venían con sus esposas a ver el progreso de sus bebés, así que se dirigió a este y comento. **-Su hijo necesitara vitaminas, le recetare estas y necesitare que venga el próximo mes, procure que Alfred no venga solo en sus citas-**

Ludwig se había quedado serio y con cara de no entender nada al médico, la frase "su hijo" le había dejado en estado de shock, se ruborizó del rostro a lo cual Alfred se sorprendió, el médico se cubrió la boca.

 **-Discúlpeme, he dicho algo que no era verdad, lo lamento, generalmente los hombres que vienen son los padres de los bebés-**

Alfred tomo la mano del alemán para calmarlo, si no quería que lo dijeran así, entendía **-Descuide...-**

 **-No...-** murmuró el germano, si era su hijo y debía entenderlo, aun le costaba trabajo, estaba nervioso, quizás ansioso de verlo ya como la última imagen de la pared, ya nacido **\- Si Doctor, si lo es, yo se lo hice...-**

 **-¡LUDWIG!-** ahora el sonrojado era Alfred.

 **-¡Te hice al bebé!-** se explico.

El doctor soltó una risa, esa pareja era muy graciosa, le alegraba ver a Alfred mejor y no solo, no como la vez anterior. Les dio la receta y les dijo que los esperaba el próximo mes.

Salieron del consultorio, Ludwig agradeció las atenciones aun atontado, "su hijo", ahora esas palabras pesaban en el de forma extraña, salieron hacia el estacionamiento, veía a los padres con sus niños en brazos o caminando, su pecho parecía latir rápido, "su hijo", " su hijo", al fin le estaba cayendo el veinte de que sería padre.

Alfred abrió la puerta de su vehículo, entro al volante y espero al otro que se subiera, al estar ya dentro ambos se volteo a ver al germano que hoy parecía estar muy distraído.

 **-¿Qué te sucede?, hoy andas muy distraído-**

 **-Oh...enserio, lo lamento, no es que no me importe, me quede pensando en que ahora el bebé es una bolita de carne de este tamaño-** le enseño los dedos haciéndole señas del tamaño aproximado que tendría.

 **-¡Oh!, es tan pequeño-** se tocó su vientre ruborizándose un poco, cada día que pasaba se enamoraba de su hijo **-Ah ahora entiendo, es tan pequeño, por eso aun no se nota, quisiera que ya creciera-**

 **-El siguiente mes ya lo podrás notar...-**

 **-Vaya, jejejeje-** sonrió emocionado.

 **-Dime Alfred, ¿dónde iras?-** preguntó curioso.

 **-I-r-e-m-o-s-**

 **-Wou!, me llevaras a pasear, ¿dónde iremos?, veamos, ¿al cine?, ¿al restaurante?, ¿donde?-**

 **-Jajajajajajaja, idiota, no, iremos a un espacio libre-** encendió el auto mientras Ludwig estaba confundido.

 **-¿Y a hacer qué?-**

 **-Aprenderás a conducir, ya te lo había dicho, hoy tengo tiempo, además, cuando vaya a dar a luz no podre conducir ya que me estará doliendo mucho, bueno eso he leído en internet-**

 **-¿Es enserio?-**

 **-Sí, o ¿me vas a dejar solo el día que nazca?-** le pregunto fingiendo preocupación, sabía que Ludwig era muy bueno como para decirle que no.

- **Está bien...-** ladeo la vista.

Entonces Jones arrancó el automóvil y se dirigió a una pequeña tienda abandonada, donde había un estacionamiento extenso, había visto aquel lugar cuando estaba llevando a un amigo y le pareció perfecto para enseñar a Ludwig conducir. Al llegar se estaciono, se quito el cinturón y descendió del auto, Beilschmidt veía a Alfred con algo de temor, pero de igual forma salió de auto y fue con él, debía aprender a manejar antes de que el bebé naciera. Sin ya opción se sentó y apretó el volante mientras el otro se acomodaba en el asiento del copiloto, listo ya el cinturón se miró y echaron una carcajada, estaban felices por alguna razón inexplicable.

 **-Jejejeje bien...** **luces extraño sentado ahí, creo que ya me acostumbre a ser yo quien maneja. En fin, ya sabes lo teórico, ahora practica, estaré aquí, anda-** le animo.

Así pues arrancó el rubio el vehículo y empezó a llevarlo, demasiado despacio pero lo hacía, estaba algo asustado, los vehículos eran lo suyo pero no manejarlos.

 **-Vas bien, desde que tomaste la volante no has hablado-**

 **-Mmm...-**

Ludwig estaba concentrado en conducir, pues estaba muy nervioso por lo mismo, Alfred estaba mirándolo, le agradaba conocer esa faceta del culpable de su embarazo. De repente dio un frenan inesperado, cosa que sacudió a Alfred muy fuerte, había un bache y para no dañar el vehículo lo había hecho.

 **-¡¿Estás bien?!-** pregunto preocupado el alemán.

 **-Sí, si lo estoy..Ahh..Solo me asuste-**

 **-¿Y mi hijo?-**

 **-¿Ah?- l** e tomo por sorpresa aquella pregunta.

 **-Mi hijo, el bebé... ¿está bien?-** le miró serio pero en realidad estaba preocupado, por esas razones odiaba manejar.

 **-Ahh...-** sonrió un poco y bajo la cara asintiendo, aquello que había dicho le había hecho sentir algo extraño en su pecho, algo nuevo **-El está bien...Solo me asuste-**

 **-Menos mal-** susurró y se masajeo las sienes.

 **-Es… la primera vez que le llamas hijo-** susurró.

 **-¿Ah?...bueno, tu eres el embarazado, eres la "mamá", yo soy el que te embarazó, soy el " papá", y el...el bebé, el es nuestro "hijo"-**

 **-Lo sé, gracias por...aceptarlo-**

Ludwig hizo un silencio pues estaba avergonzado pues se sentía vulnerable, ese bebé que apenas era un chícharo le hacía sentir emociones extrañas **-¿Seguro que están bien?, joder mmm por eso no me gusta conducir-**

 **-Ludwig está bien, no fue nada, si sabes conducir mentiroso, estamos bien, calma mentiroso-**

 **-No mentí de verdad no sabía, pero pensar que quizás pueda pasar algo me preocupa y en eso pensaba mientras conducía-**

Se quedo sin palabras Jones al respecto, Ludwig estaba tomando la responsabilidad enserio y aquello solo le agradaba más.

 **-Gracias jejejeje...eso en verdad me deja tranquilo, ¿tienes licencia de manejo?-**

 **-No...-**

 **-Bueno, descuida, hay un sujeto que te la puede dar en horas-** comento mientras se baja del auto.

 **-¿De nuevo pagaras favores con tus nalgas?-**

 **-¡No idiota!, mmm el me debe un favor, y nada tuvo que ver mis nalgas, uhm...-**

 **-Jejejeje, está bien, me parece bien, odio tener que esperar-** se bajo rápido para ir al otro lado. Ya listos en sus lugares Alfred se tocó su vientre, ahora tenía esa manía de hacerlo siempre que podía, pues era extraño estar en ese estado.

 **-Vamos ya...tú hijo quiere que su "mamá" ya se vaya a descansar-**

 **-Apúrate...-** hizo silencio y pensó _"Mi hijo...es mi hijo"_ sus labios sonrieron y se dispusieron a ir a sus respectivos hogares.

/Gracias por leerme, me inspiran mucho en seguir, este par ya poco a poco va gustándose, les daré sorpresas lo prometo, les mando besos a todas y adoro leer sus review, siempre los leo, gracias y besitos/


	8. ¿CELOS?

**INEVITABLE**

CAPITULO 8

"¿CELOS?"

Estaba animando a un pequeño rubio de sangre germana, había tenido cierto apego a este ya que era mitad alemán y americano, vagamente le hacía pensar en su hijo, pues esa característica compartía con el bebé que esperaban, estaba emocionado porque el pequeño Nathan estaba cocinando langosta que no se percató que Jones estaba llegando a su casa. Alfred al ver que Ludwig no habría la puerta empezó a tirarle piedras que recogía de la calle, era divertido el molestarlo, le gustaba ver su cara de enojo cada que algo le disgustaba, podía ver a Beilschmidt bien través de la ventana las piedras caían una a una por la puerta, dos que tres habían logrado pegar en la puerta cosa que hizo que el alemán diera un salto asustado y mirara a la ventana donde Jones estaba riéndose a carcajadas por haber asustado al otro.

Así fue como fue a abrirle la puerta, al hombre distraído no le quedo de otra que reír también, ese Alfred le contagiaba la risa, miro de pies a cabeza al rubio tratando de ubicar su vista en esa pancita que a sus ya 3 meses estaba de lo más linda.

 **-Hola, vaya que te asustas rápido-**

 **-Mmm…si un panzón feo me tira piedras como vándalo, ¿Cómo no asustarme?-**

 **-Tsk… Torpe, tú culpa por no abrirme a tiempo-** se excusó.

 **-Bueno, ¿Cómo están?, pásate-** se hizo a un lado y les dejo entrar.

 **-Bien, esta semana le diré a mis padres lo del embarazo, no sé cómo vayan a reaccionar-** único una silla y se sentó, se le notaba la preocupación **–Mi hermano hoy se dio cuenta de mi vientre pero no me dijo nada-**

 **-Sabes que te apoyo en lo que sea que decidas y si te quedas sin trabajo, veré que hacer para mantenerles mientras nace-** le tocó la mano un poco para que sintiera su apoyo.

Jones sonrió un poco, a decir verdad si le temía a las carencias que pasaría el día que se enteraran sus padres **-Esta bien, mañana les diré-**

Buscó con la mirada un sillón y enseguida se sentó, cargar un bebé cada vez se le hacía muy pesado **-¿Qué hacías?-**

 **-Nada, estaba aburrido, últimamente extraño salir a pasear, bebiendo, hacer Mmm-**

 **-Hacer ¿mmm?-** miró extraño al alemán.

 **-Bueno si, es que desde que me dijiste que estabas ya empanzado no he hecho nada de lo que hacía antes-** se rasco la cabeza y miró fijamente el vientre ajeno **-Oye...-**

 **-¿Qué?, no vayas a echarme la culpa de que no has salido de libertino por mi culpa-**

 **-¡No!, ¡no es eso!, ahh...-** suspiró y sus ojos se pusieron algo brillantes, un semblante diferente, incluso se había sonrojado levemente de las mejillas. Alfred se había quedado estático, ver así al germano era sumamente extraño **-Mmm... Me dejas, ¿me dejas tocar...tú vi..entre?-**

Atónito miró al otro, asintió como tonto a su petición, viniendo de él era extraño, se levantó su ropa y vio su vientre algo inflamado, Ludwig deposito su mano rápido en esa piel y sintió aquella zona durita, además de que la piel de Alfred era suave.

 **-Vaya...aquí esta-**

 **-Aja...-** estaba Alfred nervioso por aquello, pero no se sentía incomodo **-Hay algo que extraño de no estar embarazado-** dijo un poco nervioso.

 **-Enserio, vaya, ¿Qué es?, ¿qué es lo que extrañas?-** le paso su mano sobre ese vientre, sonriendo nervioso, sentir esa panza dura y saber que un bebé se encontraba en su interior era increíble y hasta mágico.

 **-Extraño ir a los antros, bailar, beber, fumar, extraño que me digan lo guapo que estoy y que estuvieran detrás de mi acosándome, extraño un poco tener sexo, uhm...este bebé me ha quitado muchas cosas, pero creo que no lo cambiaria, quizás a su papá sí, pero a él no-** se echó a reír.

 **-Tsk ...niñato mañoso, si sale bonito será por mí, no podías tener mejor prospecto que yo-**

 **-Uy si, te dicen "el galán"-** digo en tono sarcástico, alzando sus cejas y sonriendo picaresco.

 **-Ahh jeje, sabes que soy guapo todos quisieran tenerme en su cama ya hasta quisieran que les hiciera un hijo-**

 **-Jajajajajaja claro jajajajaja-**

 **-Jejeje si, tú me pediste desde que me viste, "¡Hazme un hijo!" Y ya ves, soy tan vigoroso que te preñe-**

 **-Idiota mmm...-** palmó suave esa pancita, Ludwig alejo su mano y dejo que Alfred le hablara dulcemente como una madre **-Jejeje, no nos hagas caso, está loco tu padre Bebé, espero te parezcas a mí y no salgas como ese pedazo de malandrín machote fornido-**

 **-Grr...Solo porque cargas a mi hijo o si no...ash, bien bebé, hereda las nalgas de tu "pseudomadre" y mi bello rostro jeje...-** siguió acariciando ese vientre suavemente. Ambos tocaban a ese bebé y sin querer sus manos habían rosado, era algo extraño ya que ambos habían sentido un extraño cosquilleo en sus cuerpos, solo rieron nerviosos y Ludwig termino por alejarse de Alfred.

 **-Sera lindo sea como sea, es mi hijo después de todo-** sonrió convencido.

 **-¡Claro que lo será!-** estaba convencido ya que era su hijo.

 **-Ya que me recordaste antros tengo ganas de ir a uno, ya tiene meses que no voy, vamos...anda, salgamos esta noche-**

 **-¡Estás loco!, con esta panza no iría...además, últimamente he pensado que ..ya no quiero andar de cama en cama con nadie-** ladeo su vista y se acomodó en el sillón mientras se mordía su labio inferior.

 **-ohh! Eso sí es novedad niño bonito...-** se le acerco curioso del saber él porque y obvio no dudo en preguntar **-¿por qué?, acaso estar esperando ¿te deja sin ganas de acción?-**

 **-No torpe...mmm-**

 **-Entonces ha de ser por tu pancita-**

 **-¡No!, Tsk, por el contrario me ha dado más apetito sexual pero...-** suspiró **-Ya no deseo esa vida que llevaba, no quisiera que el bebé fuera así, entonces no debe ver a su "mamá" siendo así, ahh ¿entiendes?, por ello no deseo acostarme con nadie por ahora, quizás luego encuentre pareja, para crecer en familia a bebé-**

Por extraño que pareciera Ludwig se sintió un poco mal, oír que Alfred buscaría una pareja, pues totalmente estaba siendo eliminado de ser ese padre de familia que Alfred quería, poco a poco se dio cuenta que estaba pensando mucho en aquello y que incluso estaba pensando en Alfred como una pareja. Movió su cabeza y se asustó, debía salir esa misma noche de antro.

 **-Entiendo...pero aun así podemos salir, digo...ya sabes no vamos beber, ni vamos a hacer nada que no quieras.. ir a distraernos, ¿qué dices?, dime si-** trato de sonreírle, no quería verle desanimado, así lo notaba, quería ver esa sonrisa pícara y sensual cuando bailaba, la recordaba muy bien.

 **-Está bien iré, me cambiare en casa, pasa por mí a las once-**

 **-Claro que sí, estaré ahí a esa hora-**

 **-Vale...entonces me iré a casa a descansar-** se levantó del sillón y caminó hacia la salida, entró a su auto y se despidió de mano.

Beilschmidt miró el auto irse, cada que él se iba sentía un raro sentimiento en su pecho, un vacío de añoranza por él.

Pasada ya las horas, Alfred se despertó de su sueño y empezó a buscar ropa para salir de antro esa noche, podía divertirse sin necesidad de beber o de tener sexo, nunca lo había hecho pero le habían dicho que si se podía así que confiaba en eso. Tomo la camisa más ancha que tenía, una de roja, se la coloco con sus pantalones negros y mocasines cafés, se peinó y se perfumo, listo para esa salida. En eso se plantó frente al espejo y miró su perfil, percatándose que ahí estaba, ahí se veía su vientre abultado, se desanimó por completo a salir. A los pocos minutos Ludwig estaba tocando la puerta, Alfred le abrió y pudo leer en su rostro ese ánimo caído.

 **-¿Que tienes?, ¿te sientes mal?, ¿te duele algo?-** pregunto.

 **-No, nada de eso, es que…-** inclino su mirada **–Mira…-** se puso de perfil y le señalo su vientre **\- Ya se nota…-**

 **-¿Y?, aun así te ves hermoso y nalgón…vamos-** le tomo la mano y lo llevo a la salida tomando las llaves de Jones.

 **-¿Ah?...-** sonrió enternecido por aquellas palabras de ánimo, así que se dejó llevar a la salida **-De cuando aquí "nalgón" es un adjetivo calificativo para animar a las personas-** murmuro.

 **-Pues, ese adjetivo calificativo sí que "anima" a las personas para hacer algunas cosas-** le alzo las cejas coqueto y Jones se limitó a solo darle un golpe en el hombro.

Ludwig abrió la puerta del conductor y metió a Alfred con suma delicadeza, a lo que el rubio embrazado solo sonreía feliz, ese chico siempre le hacía sonreír, sus ocurrencias y el que le morboseara, era algo que le agradaba y mucho, así emprendió marcha hacia el lugar, donde al llegar, Beilschmidt se bajó a abrirle la puerta y ayudarle a bajar, como si de un pareja se tratase, pero no lo eran.

Caminaron hasta la entrada, era entrada gratis así que había mucha gente, mismas que chocaban cuerpo a cuerpo en la entrada, a lo que Ludwig se puso detrás del rubio y le protegía por los lados, no quería que fueran a pegarle en el vientre a Alfred.

 **-Por ahí hay unas mesas ven aquí…-** le tomo suavemente de la cintura para guiarlo a la mesa.

Era su imaginación o Ludwig estaba siendo un caballero, cuidando cada detalle, vaya que se le había sorprendido esa actitud, desde que había aceptado el hecho de que esperaban un hijo Ludwig se había vuelto un poco más servicial y hasta agradable.

Tomaron asiento, la gente bailaba y bebía demasiado, uno que otro andaba de calentón en la pista, era la locura, ver desde esa expectativa a los demás, era extraño para Alfred.

 **-Muero por una cerveza…-** dijo el alemán.

 **-Nada de bebidas, no me dejes solo aquí no tomando nada, también quiero beber, pero no quiero que el pequeño nazca enfermo-**

 **-Lo sé, sería injusto de mi parte, entonces iré al baño-**

 **-Te acompaño-**

 **-No, no quiero que alguien vaya a golpearte, y yo me enfurezca, quédate sentado ¿sí?-**

No había entendido bien porque Ludwig iría a enfadarse si le pegaban, pero solo asintió y se quedó sentado mientras el otro se retiraba.

Dirigiéndose al baño Ludwig miraba a las personas y el ambiente ya no le parecía el de antes, era extraño, jamás se había sentido así, entro a los retretes y se encontró con ese italiano que le traía loco, Feliciano al ver entrar a Ludwig sonrió coqueto, le guiñó el ojo y se quedó mirándolo a ver fijamente, era su oportunidad de estar con él y por fin realizar su sueño de poseerlo. Tragó fuerte y entro al WC, terminó y se lavó las manos, Feliciano seguía ahí mirándole, estaba nervioso pues ese castaño poco a poco se acercaba a su persona.

 **-** _ **Ciao**_ **…-** sonri **ó -** **La última vez que te vi., nos interrumpió un chico rubio, mmm si no me equivoco era el Golfo Paper Jones…-**

Casi muere de risa al oír cómo le decían a Alfred, bajo la vista y miró coqueto al castaño **–Cierto, te dejare mi número y me hablas cuando quieras continuar lo que nos interrumpió-** se acercó a la puerta.

 **-¿Esta noche no puedes?-** le acaricio su mejilla y pronto ya estaba encimándosele, Ludwig estaba que ardía por él, quería follarselo de una vez.

 **-Yo…-** iba a besarle los labios cuando de repente volteó a ver afuera donde estaba Jones sentado acariciándose la panza algo cabizbajo. Ludwig tomo los hombros de Feliciano y lo aparto un poco, le dio un beso en la mejilla, le deseaba mucho pero, algo en su interior le decía que debía ir con Alfred y se alejó de este

 **\- Llámame luego y te prometo que si lo haremos….-**

 **-Eso espero…-**

Ludwig salió del baño corriendo, estaba haciendo algo realmente estúpido por Jones, no entendía por qué pero sabía que estaba bien, al alzar la vista de nuevo hacia el rubio este ya estaba siendo merodeado por un hombre, se apresuró a llegar y se percató que el hombre era alto, rubio, de acento extranjero que tenía a Alfred ruborizado.

 **-Entonces Alfred, ¿estas embarazado?-**

 **-Así es, es de un alemán que conocí, no fue algo que quisiera, sucedió hace tres meses-**

 **-¿Tres meses dices?, ¿no es esa misma temporalidad que tenemos de haberlo hecho?-**

Jones de quedo pensando y era cierto, una semana antes de haberse acostado con Ludwig lo había hecho con ese Francés, estaban tan ebrio que no recuerda si uso o no condón.

 **-¿Qué insinúas?-**

 **-Estando tan lindo y embarcado, me dan ganas de que sea mío y puede que lo sea-**

Ludwig serio al oír aquella plática se acerca a Alfred y mal mira al otro.

 **-Nada más te dejo y las moscas se te paran-**

 **-Ludwig…-**

 **-Vaya así que este es el alemán del que te embarazaste, ese bebé puede ser mío, yo igual lo cogí sin condón-**

El americano estaba meditando, recuerda poco el encuentro con el francés pero si recordó bien que al día siguiente cuando metió la mano en sus bolsillos estaban los empaques de los condones usados, ese bebé no era de él.

 **-¡Mentira!...yo recuer….-** fue callado por la mano de Beilschmidt que andaba muy molesto.

 **-Yo lo preñe, jajajajaja yo le hice al bebé, así que no vengas a decir tontería alguna, ¿tú?, ni te ves vigoroso, así que lárgate o te preñaré también y ¡déjalo en paz!-**

 **-¡Ludwig!-** gritó el rubio más joven.

 **-¡Es la verdad! ¡Tú me pedias más y más y por eso te deje panzón!-**

 **-¡No tienes que decirlo así!-**

Francis, aquel libertino hombre, fue cohibido por ese fortachón, pues aquella cara seria y sus palabras daban miedo, así que se alejó. Jones también se asustó un poco, en definitiva, Ludwig había tenido un ataque de celos.

 **-¿Qué te pasa?-**

 **-De que, solo te defendía, ¿ese bebé es mío verdad?-**

 **-Sí, yo con el use condón, no me va a venir a engañar, pero….tú, ¿eso que fue?-**

 **-No sé de qué hablas-** se ruborizo y se cruzó de brazos, se había dado cuenta.

 **-Si sabes, ¿eso fueron celos?-**

 **-No, claro que no, de ti, no…-**

 **-Sí, tuviste celos, Jejeje, tuviste celos jajajajaja-** se puso a dar saltitos picándole las mejillas al otro, pero casi se cae por chocar en el asiento, lo bueno es que Ludwig había logrado atraparle de nuevo, aquello se estaba volviendo algo cotidiano y normal.

 **-Mira conejo, más te vale te calles, vamos a casa, este lugar se ha vuelto inseguro para ti-**

 **-Lo sé, mmm vamos, ojala algún día pueda volver a las andadas….-**

/LAMENTO LA DEMORA, espero les guste este capítulo, prometo el próximo lo las rápido que pueda, gracias por sus review, me dan ideas y me gusta que se diviertan, son mi inspiración, dedicado este capítulo a María Z. nuestra historia tuvo un lindo desenlace el domingo, gracias y besoooooos. Ya próximo capitulo le dará un giro a la historia o eso espero n.n/


	9. INESPERADO (Parte 1)

**INEVITABLE**

CAPITULO 6

"INESPERADO"

Parte 1

 **-Soy homosexual y tengo 4 meses de gestación, estoy esperando un bebé de un mecánico que conocí en un bar gay-** cerró los ojos y bajo la cabeza, ya sabía que era la oveja negra de la familia y era algo que no podía evitar, desde pequeño era diferente a sus hermanos, quienes eran el orgullo de su padre. En esos momentos solo quería quitarse ese malestar que sentía cada que recordaba que le ocultaba a su familia que esperaba un bebé. Amelia, su hermana, estaba encantada, ella fue la primera en ir a abrazar a su hermano y darle mimos a esa pancita, besó la mejilla de su hermanito y le acaricio el cabello, estaba muy alegre por la noticia.

 **-Es algo que a mí no me sorprende, jajaja...¡felicidades!, ¡habrá bebé en la familia!-** decía contenta.

Por su parte el hermano de este, Matthew estaba sonriendo, ya lo había visto antes y no había dicho nada, era más reservado y solo le dedico una sonrisa a su hermano, pues era su vida, aunque aquello de que fuera homosexual tampoco le tomo por sorpresa, ya que en la escuela secundaria lo había visto besándose con otro niño.

Mientras tanto los padres de Alfred estaban que no se la creían, el padre se retiro enojado de ahí, mientras que su madre se lleno de sentimiento, pues no creía aun que un nuevo integrante estuviera en espera y que este le haría abuela por primera vez.

 **-Alfie..Mi pequeño-** corrió a abrazar a su hijo, a besarle la frente y mejillas, estaba muy feliz, la noticia de que su hijo era homosexual no era algo que le tomara de sorpresa tampoco, pues Alfred siempre se ponía las toallas como vestido y cuando salía de compras le coqueteaba a los niños.

 **-Alf..Deberías presentarnos a tú pareja-** comento su hermana.

 **-Es verdad Alfie...deberías presentarlo para que vea tu padre que no es tan mala tú vida, y que tendrás una hermosa familia, aunque tu novio sea un mecánico supongo que ha de ser un hombre decente-** le acomodo el cabello mirando a su hijo con suma dulzura.

 _"¡De decente Ludwig no tiene nada!, se la pasa morboseando mi trasero, además ¡no es mi novio!"_ se decía en su cabeza Jones, quien estaba pasmado, asustado, su familia no sabía lo "nalgas fácil" que era, tampoco podía mentir acerca del padre del bebé o aquello enfurecería mas a su padre, estaba en un lio. Suspiro hondo y sonrió algo nervioso, debía salir de ese embrollo ya.

 **-¡Claro mamá!-** asintió sonriendo, estaba metiéndose en un lio que no se la iba a acabar, pero con aquello había logrado que su madre sonriera feliz y que se retiraran de ahí ya que tenían cosas que hacer, al menos había logrado tranquilizar a su madre, no sin antes decirle que le enviarían mucha ropa, cosas para ese bebé que anhelaban tener ya en brazos.

Se despidió de su madre, ya era bastante con que su padre le detestara, al verlos partir, se toco su vientre e inclino su mirada **-¿Qué iré a decirle a Ludwig bebé?-**

Aquella noche no pudo dormir pronto, pues su madre le había mandado un mensaje que tenia disponible mañana para conocer al "novio", pues tenía una agenda apretada después de ese día y no estaría en la ciudad. A duras penas descanso un poco y a la mañana siguiente lo primero que hizo fue llamar a Ludwig, quien tardó en responder el teléfono, con mucho nervio en su voz, y con cierta suplica le explico lo que había ocurrió y le pidió el favor, que se hiciera pasar por su novio, para que su madre estuviera tranquila y así su padre quizás le aceptara.

Beilschmidt escucho atento a la petición y al terminar de oírlo, lo único que hizo fue reír, Alfred era muy ingenuo a veces.

 **-Jajajajajaja ¿no se te pudo ocurrir otra cosa?, no jodas Jones jajajajajajaja-**

 **-¡Deja de reírte idiota!,... no entiendes, quizás por que tus padres te aceptan, pero de verdad quiero que mi padre me quiera-**

Hubo una pausa en la línea, el rubio americano estaba ya al borde de llorar, últimamente todo lo tomaba personal y se le hacían nudos en la garganta.

 **-Mis padres no aceptaron, es por eso que vivo solo aquí, hace ya diez años que los vi y eso que vivimos en la misma ciudad, solo una vez me he cruzado con mi hermano quien solo me miro de reojo e hizo como que no me vio, así que te entiendo, es solo que pedirme algo, viniendo de ti... me fue gracioso, te voy ayudar torpe panzón-**

 **-Thank you...-** apretó el teléfono fuerte **-Mamá viene a la una, ven tan pronto puedas, para platicar de que iremos a decirles-**

 **-¿Podre tocarte la nalga?-**

 **-No-**

 **-Ya no te ayudo-**

 **-Imbécil-**

 **-Bye...-**

 **-¡Ludwig!, please-** se oía su voz entrecortada.

 **-Ya ..Ya voy, no llores, solo bromeaba, me visto y voy, cálmate le harás daño al bebé-**

 **-Está bien, te espero-** colgó y se secó las pocas lagrimas que caían de sus mejillas, el desespero, la angustia y sus sentimiento encontrados le traicionaban, pero en pocos minutos, ya tranquilo porque Ludwig le ayudaría se calmo, por lo que se levanto de la cama, se arregló y esperó al alemán, quien no tardó en llegar a su casa.

Ludwig iba lo mejor vestido que pudo, sabía bien que los padres de Alfred eran viejos millonarios que seguro y le juzgarían su aspecto, al ver la puerta abrirse pensó que Alfred iba a ver su esfuerzo por vestirse bien, en vez de eso lo que vio fue como un lindo rubio embarazado corrió a sus brazos y le abrazó, impactado por ese recibimiento se quedó estático y por inercia sus brazos rodearon esa cintura y lo abrazó también.

 **-Gra..cias por venir-** se mordió sus labios y se dejó abrazar por este, sin duda Ludwig era un gran amigo y un excelente hombre si de sentimientos hablaban.

 **-Cálmate... entremos, vamos, explícame que quieres exactamente que haga-** Se separaron lentamente, el abrazo de este había sido cálido que aun sentía la tibieza en su abdomen y pecho, Alfred se talló los ojos y asintió, entró a la casa dándole la espalda a lo que Ludwig cerraba la puerta.

 **-Mi madre y mis hermanos vendrán hoy, quizás mi padre venga también, no sé. Ellos quieren conocer a mi novio, les hable muy poco de ti, saben que eres mecánico y que te conocí en un bar gay, piensan que nos amamos y que por eso tendremos un bebé-**

 **-¿Que?, no se te pudo ocurrir algo mejor, como, que soy un doctor o que nos conocimos en una junta importante, ahh?-**

 **-No pude mentir...-**

 **-Pero bien que mentiste sobre que tenías novio-** se sentó en el sillón de la sala.

 **-Cállate, tsk... solo afirma lo que te dije, eres mecánico, que nos conocimos en un bar gay y nos enamoramos, que esto paso hace ya un año-**

 **-¡Un año!, jajaja apenas llevamos 4 meses de conocernos-**

 **-Son los mismos que tengo de embarazo no voy a decirles eso, sospecharan que me embarace promiscuamente-**

 **-Eres un adulto de 27 años, ya no eres promiscuo, a esa edad ya deberías tener por lo menos tres hijos y estar casado-**

 **-TSK, mira quien lo dice, ¿me vas ayudar o no?-** de nueva cuenta Jones estaba preocupándose y su tono de voz cambiaba.

 **-¡Si!, ya tranquilo no vaya a llorar, te seguiré la corriente-**

 **-Eso espero...-** suspiró.

Pasadas a un par de horas, después de haber arreglado la casa un poco, dde repente se escucho la puerta tocar, su madre había llegado a casa justo en la hora que había dicho, a grandes zancadas se acerco a la ventana a corroborar que así era, pues en la puerta estaban su madre y sus hermanos parados esperando a que les abriera, en ello observo que su padre seguía en el auto y sin señales de que saldría del auto aunque eso le dolía no iba a perder la esperanza de que algún día le aceptara. Cabizbajo abrió la puerta y enseguida su hermana mimo esa pancita alegre y su madre le saludaba de abrazo y beso.

 **-Te traje un porta bebé para el dulce bebé de mamá Alfred, jajaja quise comprarte ropa pero jejeje no se que será mi sobrinito-**

 **-Gracias, no tenias porque Amelia-**

 **-¿Dónde está el susodicho Alfred?-** preguntó la madre.

 **-Ahm… pasen, el está en la sala-** sonriendo un poco los guió hasta donde estaba el rubio.

 **-Madre, Amelia Matthew, el es mi novio, Ludwig Beilsmichdt, Ludwig, ellos son mis hermanos y mi madre Cristine-**

Las damas habían quedado sorprendidas al ver la rubio, pues este era muy apuesto a pesar de sus atuendos humildes, Ludwig con caballerosidad extendió su mano a saludarles, estas no dudaron en saludarlo y sonrieron.

 **-Vaya hermanito, no tienes mal gusto- comento la rubia.**

 **-Es un placer Sr. Beilschmidt-**

 **-El placer es mío Sra. Jones, por lo que veo la belleza es de familia, ahora entiendo de donde lo sacó Alfred-** agregó.

 **-Hola Ludwig, soy Amelia Jones, es un placer, jejejeje ¿de dónde eres?, ¿Qué edad tienes?, ¿Dónde se conocieron?, ¿a qué te dedicas?, ¿Qué te gusto de Alfred?-**

 **-¡Amelia! Cállate, no preguntes esas cosas-**

 **\- Bueno es que tengo curiosidad hermanito, quiero saber más de papá de mi sobrinito-**

Vaya que la familia de Alfred era rara, pues la hermana era curiosa, la madre no dejaba de mirarlo como si lo analizara, y el hermano ni hablar, no había dicho nada. Sin embargo tenia la ligera sospecha de que esas preguntas eran lo que toda familia quería saber del novio de alguno de los hijos, así que suspiro, sabía que debía contestar esas preguntas lo más sincero posible, tomo aire y miró a Alfred, quien con una cara de preocupación le miraba, con alguna cosa que no estuviera bien podrían averiguar que no eran novios y se echaría todo a perder.

 **-Soy** **de Brandemburgo, pero crecí en Berlín** **, Alemania, tengo 31 años, conocí a Alfred en un bar, lo vi entrar y me llamó la atención ese rubio cabello que te tiene, es difícil de ignorar, muy alegre-** hizo una pausa **–Pues como saben soy Mecánico, no tengo una empresa, mi taller es la parte delantera de mi casa, aun así eso no impedirá que mi hijo tenga educación, quiero que estudie y no sea como yo-** ladeo su mirada un poco y se quedo mirando a Alfred que tenía ya la cara sonrojada por lo que estaba diciendo – **Lo que me gusta de Alfred es-** continuo mirándolo, de Alfred le gustaban sus nalgas pero no podía decir eso, menos frente a la madre d este, así que solo sonrío nervioso y pensó, casi no lo conocía y lo poco que sabía de él y lo que había convivido, solo había una cosa que podía decir que le gustaba, aparte de su cuerpo **– Su mágica sonrisa, esa que, cuando me la dedica, se que nada puede estar mal, es tan apaciguadora y contagiosa. Además de ello, el hecho de que me haga padre es algo que no puedo dejar de agradecerle, siempre pensando en los demás antes que en el mismo, su manera de ser combina perfecto que me hace sentirme bien cuando estoy a su lado y no aguanto las ganas de tener ya a ese bebé de su vientre en mis brazos-**

Alfred yacía estático mirando al mayor, su pecho latía demasiado y su rostro le ardía del calor, no había esperado que dijera aquello de él, sin agregar que se había escuchado tan real que por un momento lo creyó, pero recordó que solo estaban fingiendo ser una pareja, nada de lo que había dicho era real.

Mientras tanto ambas mujeres estaban atontadas mirando a Ludwig, llenas de sonrojo pues esas palabras habían sido de lo más conmovedoras.

 **-Madre, quisiera un novio así como el de Alfred, con tan solo mirarlos se ve que se aman-**

 **-Amelia…-**

 **-Es verdad, awww ya abrácense y dense un besito-**

Ludwig abrió de par en par sus ojos y miró con sumo rubor al hombre en cinta, Cristine seguía mirando con mucho detalle al rubio, así que al alemán no le quedaba de otra. Se acercó a Alfred lentamente, no era como si nunca lo hubiese besado, pues el día que intimaron no solo se besaron los labios. Le tomo la cintura y algo pasó por su cabeza en ese momento, ahora ya no quería que nadie tocara a Alfred. Ingenuo Jones, ladeo su rostro para recibir el beso en la mejilla, pero sin si quiera esperarlo, Ludwig le había tomado del mentón y le había depositado un suave beso en sus labios.

 **-Awww…madre, ese bebé sin duda crecerá en una hermosa familia-**

Estaban felices porque Alfred a pesar de todo tendría una buena vida, entre ellas estaban sonriendo y deseándoles una feliz vida. Ludwig se separo de Alfred un momento, si tuvieran que haberle dado premio por actuar así seguro se llevaba un Oscar.

El rubio más joven se quedo en un lado, tantas emociones, entre tristezas, preocupaciones y aquel beso inesperado habían logrado desestabilizarlo, sin agregar el embarazo, su cabeza empezó a dolerle y escuchó un zumbido casi ensordecedor, todo le daba vueltas, sentía como perdía el control de su cuerpo

 **-Lud…-**

 _/HOLA perdón por la tardanza cosas del trabajo, gracias por leer, me inspiran a seguir enserio, al fin hubo contacto, espero les guste, ojala todo este bien para ellos dos y el bebé, besos y muchas gracias, de verdad/_


	10. INESPERADO (Parte 2)

**INEVITABLE**

CAPITULO 10

"INESPERADO"

Parte 2

 **-¡Alfred! Vamos niño bonito, ¿Qué te sucede?-** le palmeo ambas mejillas tratando de ver si reaccionaba, pues repentinamente se había desplomado la suelo **\- Esto no es divertido Jones-**

 **-¡Alfie!-** grito la hermana de este al ver que el joven no respondía.

Sin duda alguna, algo malo le estaba pasando, agachó la cabeza el germano para oír si tenía signos vitales, percatándose que tenía pulso y respiraba quedito, aliviado de oír sus signos aun, sabía que debía llevarlo a urgencias rápido.

 **-Lo llevare al médico-** alzó en brazos al rubio y lo cargo hacia la salida, estaba preocupado, ahora pensaba en el bienestar del bebé, si algo llegase a pasarle, se limitó a negar la cabeza negó rápidamente, quería sacar esas ideas de su cabeza y concentrarse en llevarlo al hospital.

 **-Está abajo el auto-** comento la señora.

Ludwig se acercó de prisa al auto donde se encontraba el padre de Alfred sentado en el volante, quien los miraba sumamente serio, ignorándolos por completo, a pesar de que estaba desmayado su hijo.

 **-¡Abra!-** ordeno Ludwig.

El Sr. Jones ni si quiera volteo a verlos, cosa que enfureció al alemán, quien pateo la puerta de ese lujoso auto y le miro con toda la ira que podía tener a consecuencia de su preocupación.

 **-¡Abra la maldita puerta desgraciado! ¡Si algo le llega a pasar a mi hijo o a Alfred lo matare!, ¡Ni porque es tú hijo te preocupa, no tienes derecho a llamarte su padre-**

Ambos se miraron a los ojos por un momento y el Sr. Jones recordó esa vez en la que su mujer estaba en la misma situación, Alfred estaba en el vientre de su madre cuando esta tuvo un accidente y casi pierde a su hijo, pudo imaginar la agonía que sentía el otro, además la sangre le llamaba, enseguida abrió la puerta trasera donde Ludwig entró con Alfred, la hermana se introdujo del lado del copiloto mirando seria a su padre pero indicándole donde debían llevarlo, mientras que la madre y su otro hijo hacían llamadas a su médico general, y solicitando un taxi para ir con ellos.

El auto se movió, ahora sentía remordimiento de haberle hablado así a su "suegro", contemplo el rostro de Alfred un momento, se sintió un tonto al no darse cuenta antes de que era un hombre muy guapo, aunque tenía un carácter extraño, iba de maravilla con él, algo que lo hacía especial, lo abrazó hacia su pecho y le regalo un beso en su coronilla, estaba muy asustado, no sabía que sucedería, pero iba a hacer todo lo posible para que ambos estuvieran bien.

 **-No me hagas estas bromas Alfred, en nada es graciosa-** soltó un suspiro y rápidamente buscó poner una mano en aquel vientre, esperando con toda su alma que estuvieran los dos bien.

Al llegar al hospital, Ludwig bajó con el rubio más joven y lo llevo directo a urgencias, donde sin perder tiempo los atendieron, era la primera vez que se sentía perder algo importante, había cometido bastantes locuras, había tenido mil aventuras, varios novios, lo habían dejado muchas veces, y nunca se había sentido así, estaba intranquilo merodeando por todo el pasillo, tanto estaba perdido en sus pensamientos que no se había percatado desde cuando estaba la familia de Alfred a su espalda. Los miró de reojo algo apenado, irían a culparlo de lo que paso.

De pronto, sintió una mano grande en su hombro, y una voz serena, gruesa, al regresar su vista se percató que era el padre de Alfred.

 **-Estará bien, Alfred es fuerte-**

Claramente notó como la señora estaba abrazada de su esposo sollozando.

 **-Gracias, esto es inesperado, si Alfred viera esto, créame que estaría muy feliz-** comento, pues era lo que Alfred deseaba que su padre lo aceptara.

Al poco tiempo, el Doctor había salido a informarles que estaba pasando, tanto el pequeño como Alfred estaban bien, solo se le había subido mucho la presión y por consecuencia se había desmayado, a causa del estrés emocional y el que estuviera trabajando mucho, el hombre de ciencia le explico a Ludwig paso a paso lo que acontecería si no cuidaba de Jones, le aterraba saber que podría nacer el bebé antes de tiempo, aunque ya quería verlo, el saber que aquello podría hacerle daño pensó que era mejor que naciera a su tiempo y saber que había una posibilidad de que alguno de los falleciera, era algo que no imaginaba y no quería que fuera una opción, Alfred tenía el "don" de concebir pero su cuerpo no estaba hecho para ello.

Todos habían concordado que quien debía entrar primero a ver al joven era Ludwig, pues era el novio y padre de la criatura, aunque tuvo de verdad las ganas de decirles la verdad, no quería romper aquello que Alfred había estado preocupado por hacer, además, ahora pensaba que no era mala idea ser novio de Alfred de verdad, es más, estaba encantado con la idea e iba a hacer que le aceptara tan pronto salieran del hospital. Haciendo caso a sus "suegros" y "cuñados" ingreso a ver a Alfred, que estaba acostado en una cama muy cómoda, ahora su mente empezó a pensar en cuanto iba a costarle aquello, luego negó con su cabeza, aquello era lo de menos, su hijo y Jones estaban bien, era lo que más le importaba.

 **-Hey niño bonito...despierta o quieres que te despierte con un beso-** Se acercó a su lado y le acaricio su cabello contemplando tan fino y bello rostro, le entró una emoción al divagar un poco que su pequeñito tendría ese rostro **-Despierta…Ya te voy a besar-**

Alfred abrió un ojo y lo miró de reojo, suspirando y con su semblante triste **-Ludwig basta, esto no es gracioso...-** inclino su vista **– Ya me explico el Doctor que si no me cuido el o yo...nos podemos morir, tengo miedo, es estúpido lo que diré o sin sentido para ti pero, amo al bebé, y quiero vivir para conocerlo, cuidarlo, sé que no seré el mamá excelente pero no quiero que le pase nada. No me importa si mis padres me aceptan o no, solo quiero vivir porque, al fin encontré una razón para vivir-**

Beilsmichdt sonrió, le volvió a acariciar el cabello y le pico la nariz.

 **-Niño bonito trasero grande y redondo, jejeje tus padres estaban preocupados, no dudo que quieran ayudarte ahora, además te dije que iba a cuidarte...y aunque creas que suene estúpido pero yo también amo a ese bebé que se forma, tampoco deseo que les pase algo, también halle mi razón de vida y son ustedes, por ello trabajare más para poder cuidarles, remodelaré mi casa si es preciso, pero no dejaré que les pase nada, no te pongas triste, o te apretare una nalga para que te enojes, me gusta más esa cara que esta que traes ahora...-**

 **-Idiota preñacanico inútil al volante...uhm-** le miró a los ojos y pudo sonreír de nuevo.

 **-Ya... ya…dejare que pase tú padre, creo que tienes que hablar con él-**

 **-Les diré la verdad-**

 **-No, no, ¡No!, no tiene nada de malo ser tu novio-**

 **-¿Ah?..-** sacudió su cabeza y se quedó mirándolo casi estupefacto al analizar lo que le había dicho antes **\- Mi papá, ¿dijiste mi padre?-**

 **-Sí, está afuera, creo que te ama mucho, y necesita decírtelo-**

 **-Jajaja, ¿Enserio?, Oh my god, no lo puedo creer, jajajaja, es inesperado que él quiera verme después de todo ¡hazlo pasar!-** aplaudió y empezó a reír a carcajadas por lo feliz que estaba al escuchar aquello.

 **-Está bien, pero antes de irme-** se aproximó a un costado de la cama y aprovecho lo relajado y distraído que estaba Jones para tomar su mentón y robarle un beso en los labios, luego se alejó de él para ir a la salida y hacer pasar al Señor.

Alfred se quedó en la cama sentado, con los dedos de su mano acariciando sus labios, no había podido responder a lo que había acontecido, estaba asustado y nervioso.

 **-Me… besó-**

 _ **/Gracias por seguir este FanFic Hetaliano, de mi OTP Ger-Ame, pronto subiré el próximo capitulo. Si tienen dudas pregúntenme, además acepto críticas a veces se me va el corregir palabras, me disculpo y gracias, besos.**_

 _ **Próximo Capitulo uhhh estará sexy/**_


	11. MIEDO

**INEVITABLE**

CAPITULO 11

"MIEDO"

Había pasado ya una semana desde que le dieron de alta y estaba siendo cuidado por Ludwig quien desde que salió del hospital actuaba de manera diferente, siendo servicial con él. No le desagradaba nada y por el contrario tenía miedo de acostumbrarse a ello. Su familia había salido de viaje de negocios, por lo que no pudo reunirlos para contarles la verdad de Ludwig y él, aunque aquello no era problema, ya que había pasado la prueba y sus padres lo habían aceptado, ahora lo que le acomplejaba era la actitud nueva de Beilsmichdt que, además de lo amable que estaba siendo, últimamente era muy cariñoso, le hacía "regalitos" como si estuviera tratando de "conquistarlo", y aun no lograba hallar respuesta a ese beso inesperado en el cuarto de hospital, un beso innecesario pero que había causado un pequeño revuelo en su cabeza, el cual no lograba calmar. Siempre intentaba preguntarle el porqué de aquel beso fugaz, pero cada que iba acercándose a ese tema el otro cambiaba la plática. Por esa razón no había logrado responder a su duda, ¿por qué Ludwig le había besado?, ¿por qué le causaba nervios saber la verdad?, ¿por qué ahora pensaba en ese beso?, tantos le habían dado antes, incluso Ludwig cuando se acostaron por primera vez, ¿por qué estaba imaginando otro encuentro?, estaba ya enloqueciendo, se recostó en un lado del sillón y miró al suelo, no quería pensar que, quizás, estuviera enamorándose del papá de su hijo, apretó con fuerza el sofá, no podía ser cierto, debía haber una explicación lógica, mucho convivio entre ellos, la espera de su hijo, los momentos divertidos juntos y la razón de vida que compartían, sin contar que Ludwig era un hombre muy guapo que le gustaba su físico demasiado ya que por algo se había encamado con él.

De pronto fue sacado de sus pensamientos por el otro, quien se había acercado con un tazón de frutas y jugo, se las había dejado en la mesa de su pequeña sala, preguntándole si se sentía bien, esos detalles, no podía evitar no verlos, era ahora o nunca, debía preguntarle por qué le había besado en el hospital.

 **-¿En qué estás pensando Alfred?, sabes que no debes acomplejarte, te he notado últimamente muy pensativo, ¿hay algo que te preocupe?-** se sentó a su lado acariciándole la melena.

 **-En nada, no es nada importante, solo hay una cosa de la que tengo duda-** tomo el tazón junto con el cubierto y empezó a comer.

 **-¿Puedo saber qué es?, quizás podría solucionarlo. De hecho hay algo que no te contado, hace una semana le dije a una vecina que fuera a mi casa a limpiar y ordenar mis cosas, pues no había podido hacerlo desde que te pusiste mal, ella logro hacer un espacio en mi casa, uno pequeño, entonces pensé en pintarlo, podría ahí el bebé quedarse, entonces compre madera, casi no se me da la carpintería-** dijo nervioso **\- Le haré una cuna de madera-**

Alfred no dejaba de sorprenderse por las cosas que hacía y decía ese hombre, tanta importancia le daba al pequeño que se formaba en su vientre, mismo que no había sido planeado, se quedó con la boca abierta y torpemente asintió.

 **-Está bien…, el bebé querrá quedarse contigo, eso creo-** regreso el tazón a la mesa y se tocó las mejillas las cuales sentía que estaban calientes.

 **-También puedes tu quedarte, mi habitación es pequeña pero tengo una cama grande-** comento en voz baja.

 **-¿Estas proponiéndome vivir contigo?-**

 **-No, bueno si, bueno no, tsk… joder, es… es que le bebé necesitara de su madre, no puedes dejarlo solo, por ello decía que era más practico que te quedaras también en mi casa-** tenia las mejillas sutilmente ruborizadas.

 **-Ya… ya veo, mmm-** ladeo su vista a otro lado, no quedaba duda, Ludwig sentía algo por él, no sabía qué, pero había algo **-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?-**

Ludwig ruborizado por haber sido algo obvio en lo que quería, se rascó la cabeza y asintió **–Claro…-**

 **-El día que me hospitalizaron cuando me desmaye, tú…tú me besaste, mmm, ¿Por qué me besaste?-**

Vaya que se había tardado en preguntar aquello, Beilsmchidt sonrió de la lado, inclino su cabeza y entrelazo sus manos, no sabía cómo decirle, no hallaba manera de cómo decirle que le quería. Suspiro profundo, tomo aire y su mano derecha nerviosa fue a depositarla sobre el bebé.

 **-Sabes, hay cosas que no logro entender aun, para serte sincero, lo del beso, no sé exactamente porque te lo di, me disculpo si te ofendí, pero me nació dártelo, no pude evitar hacerlo-** continuaba sus masajes sin mirar a verlo.

 **-Me diste un beso sin saber el porqué, vaya, eres muy pervertido y atrevido-** ladeo su cabeza y alzo los hombros como si la respuesta que había escuchado no fuese de su agrado y es que en parte era cierto, se sentía mal, de verdad quería oír que le gustaba a Ludwig, de nuevo sus hormonas jugando con él, se levantó del sillón, se sentía incómodo, triste.

Ludwig al ver su reacción opto por seguirlo, al alcanzarlo le rodeo de su cintura, le encaro con una mirada seria, Alfred estaba sorprendido, sus brazos estaban flexionados hacia arriba logrando alcanzar el pecho ajeno, había una extraña mezcla de sentimientos que volaban entre ellos, se podía percibir, un gusto, una atracción que no había sido visible porque se la habían pasado pensando en los problemas que había causado el bebé, pasaron varios segundos para que se dieran cuenta que se habían quedado estáticos viéndose el uno al otro, Ludwig sonrió, no podía ocultarlo, Alfred era hermoso, más en esos estados de enojo, además siempre se lo había dicho, era un niño bonito ricachón de nalgas jugosas.

 **-¿Te gusta lo que ves niño bonito?-** le sostuvo bien de la cintura para acercarlo más él.

 **-¿A qué te refieres?-** se sonrojo tan pronto sintió la cercanía del otro a su persona.

 **-Que te me quedaste viendo, mucho tiempo-**

 **-Tú también esperaba que me dijeras algo-**

 **-Que querías oír niño bonito eh?, estas muy mimado, siempre quieres que todo este y sea de acuerdo a tu comodidad-**

 **-Eres un idiota, suéltame-** se removió empujándolo un poco.

 **-Jajaja no lo haré, lastimaras al bebé, así que quédate quieto-**

De nada valía forcejar con el otro, así que se quedó quieto **-Está bien, pero estas muy cerca de mí-**

 **-¿Y?-**

 **-Te voy a golpear-**

 **-Me pegas y te toco las nalgas-**

 **-¿Estas en celo verdad?, jajaja, torpe, suéltame-**

 **-¿Y si estoy qué?, ¿vas a hacer algo al respecto?-**

 **-No, claro que no, que lo haga otro, jejejeje el italiano te dará las nalgas gratis, ve, anda-**

 **-No, yo no quiero ir con él, al que quiero es otro-**

 **-¿Que estas insinuando?-**

 **-Lo que entendiste, Alfred, no se demonios está pasando, pero hay algo que sí sé y es que...-** se quedó callado, no tenía bien en mente lo que quería decirle, pero algo si era cierto, quería besarlo y hacerle el amor.

 **-¿Qué?..-** sabía que Ludwig estaba por decirlo, quería oírlo, su corazón quería oír que le gustaba a pesar de su estado.

Beilsmchidt no pudo decirle nada, solo lanzo sus labios hacia los de Jones para comenzar un suave beso, al cual el rubio más bajo le respondió, estaba confundido y mucho, los sentimientos que volaban sobre ellos, poco a poco conforme el beso crecía, tomaban mas forma.

 **-Deseo hacerte el amor...-** susurró entre sus labios.

Jones abrió los ojos de par en par, quedándose a ver aquellos azules del alemán, no iba a negar que le faltaba sexo pues le hacía falta tenerlo. Suspiró, Ludwig no le estaba pidiendo sexo, le estaba solicitando hacer el amor, "amor", esa palabra le daba saltos en el pecho, se notaba la diferencia del sexo que tuvieron meses atrás y de hacer el amor de ahora, los besos eran más dulces y no vulgares, el que pidiera hacérselo y evitar no tocarlo que manosearlo sin permiso.

 **-Yo...-** Alfred no sabía que decir, estaba emocionado, feliz, pero al mismo tiempo recordó las veces en las que su ex novio le había dicho las cosas más hermosas y había caído en ese engaño del amor, porque después este se iba a la cama con mujeres y otros hombres, tenía miedo y se le notaba **-No…se...-**

 **-Entiendo... puedo esperar para una respuesta, si no te sientes a gusto o no deseas que lo vuelva a hacer dímelo, me alejare sin duda-** le soltó despacio.

Al dejarlo libre sintió un vacío, como si estuviera solo, Ludwig le hacía sentir seguro, sin embargo sus miedos le llenaban. Al ver que este se alejaba sonriendo cabizbajo, sus miedos fueron desechados, la preocupación y la tristeza de ver a Ludwig infeliz gobernaron sobre su temor y corrió hacia este, atrapándolo en un abrazo y buscando sus labios con desespero.

 **-Si...hagamos el amor-**

Incrédulo el teutón se quedó mirándolo unos segundos, su cuerpo ardía por él, desde hace un tiempo, pero no había logrado identificar qué era lo que sentía, aquella vez que lo volvió a ver en el bar recordó lo sexy que se veía pero de ahí en adelante, después de enterarse de que sería padre, lo estaba viendo con otros ojos. Al sentir esos labios desesperados por ser callados por un beso no le quedo más que cumplir dicho capricho, pues también deseaba eso y más. Le sujeto firme de la cintura y le dio un beso en la boca acariciándolos con su lengua como si no hubiera nada más, no recordaba cuan bien se sentía besarlo, de nuevo esas imágenes en su cabeza de su primera vez se le vinieron, lo acercó a su cuerpo para poder sentir más de aquella tibieza, había un deseo distinto al de un deseo lujurioso, era algo más fuerte que una calentura. El alemán sonrió feliz, pegando su frente a la ajena, Alfred respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa, ambos entrecerraron los ojos y se dispusieron a admirarse un rato sus rostros. Ludwig inicio, tomo del cuello al otro, con ambas manos para besarlo profundamente, lo cual le robo sus primeros suspiros a Jones, sus mejillas se acaloraron y poco a poco caminaban a su habitación pegando sus manos a ese pecho.

Tan pronto llegaron a la habitación las ropas iban cayendo lentamente entre beso y beso, caricia y caricia, los besos del germano lograban someter al americano, haciéndolo sumiso y frágil, además debía agradecer que en parte había sido por ese embarazo. Suavemente se fueron recostando en la gran cama, en ningún momento se habían dejado de besar y acariciar. Anatómicamente Alfred era perfecto, incluso teniendo ese vientre abultado, sin embargo, algo en su pecho parecía distinto, pues ambas tetillas se veían rosas e inflamadas, cosa que no se había dado cuenta ya que siempre lo veía con ropa. Entonces, decidió curiosear en esa zona, bajo sus labios hasta los pezones de Alfred y paso su lengua en ellos solo para obtener un hermoso gemido, vaya que estaban sensibles, volvió a atenderlas bien, ambos lados, apretando y succionando, siempre obteniendo una reacción hermosa por parte del otro.

De nuevo esos labios le llamaron la atención, llendo directamente a besarlos, con sumo cuidado y lo que parecía ser "amor". Sus grandes manos pasaron de tocar a su bebé en ese vientre a ir detrás a tocar sus glúteos, esos glúteos que tanto le alocaban, firmes y perfectos, los apretaba fuerte, eran suyos ahora.

Luego indago en ese cuello, que sin tapujo se dedicó a marcar, acomodando ambas piernas ajenas a los lados, al mirar de reojo de nuevo esos labios brillosos y húmedos entreabiertos pedían su atención, Ludwig pensó en una idea, quizás eso serviría para que esa boquita estuviera ocupada. Con sumo cuidado abrazo la cintura de Alfred y le ayudo a recostarse de un lado y luego ayudar a parase en cuatro, estaban sincronizados, parecía que este ya había leído los pensamientos del germano, pues no perdió tiempo cuando logro estar en esa posición y ya estaba tomando el falo ajeno empezando a estimularlo con su boca.

No había un mejor sexo oral que el que hacia Alfred, no pudo evitar empujar sus caderas un poco, podría venirse con tan solo ver. Le acariciaba su cabello rubio, no cambiaba nada, ver a Alfred así, esa mirada, era perfecto, en definitiva, quería hacerlo su esposo.

 **-Ya... ya niño bonito, mmm me vendré si sigues-**

Al alejarse, Ludwig le ayudo acomodarse con unas almohadas, ante todo estaba la seguridad de su pequeño a quien verían muy pronto, no podía evitar tocar y manosear, pues lucia muy sexy.

Al estar ya el otro cómodo se fue directo a esos glúteos a hacerlos suyos como debía, usando su lengua y dedos, los gemidos de Jones solo hacían ensordecerlo de placer, estaba más que rígido por él, ahora unirse era una necesidad sentimental. Tomo su hombría y la froto entre esas montañas, solo veía la almohada hundirse por la ansiedad de quien estaba abajo, entonces maldijo a todo ser que había poseído a Alfred antes que él, pues habían disfrutado de algo que ahora sería solo suyo.

Se escuchó el primer golpe de caderas y un estruendoso gemido, los golpes se oían cada vez más, uno tras otro al ritmo de aquellos jadeos y gemidos, no paraban, por el contrario eran cada vez más rápidas, ambos disfrutando de aquel acto, ambos en sincronía.

 **-Ahh... ahh...Lud.. ahh...-** apretaba sus labios y la almohada, era exquisito, Ludwig era exquisito haciéndole el amor.

 **-Mmm...Alf..ahh ..mm-** estaba maravillado con lo ajustado que era Alfred y lo bello que era poseerlo.

Continuaba ese baile, Beilsmchidt acerco su pecho a la espalda ajena y tomo con sus manos ese vientre y le susurró al oído lo siguiente.

 **-Los amo...-**

Se llenó de emoción el americano y asintió, se le veía los ojos llenos de brillo por esa felicidad, la cual se transformó en una más erótica ya que estaba en su clímax y Ludwig había terminado por venirse en él.

Aquella noche, ambos terminaron exhaustos después de sus largas sesiones de amor, deseando que el mañana nunca llegara...

 _/Hola, aww Gracias por leerlo, de verdad, tienen un lugar en mi duro corazón, espero les haya gustado, espero que estén ansiosas por el próximo capitulo "IMPERDONABLE", este par aún no saben por lo que tienen que pasar, besos y ...dejen Review diciéndome que quieren que sea el bebé, ¿niña o niño?/_


	12. IMPERDONABLE

**INEVITABLE**

CAPITULO 12

"IMPERDONABLE"

Por alguna razón estaba agotado, era la primera vez desde hace meses que no dormía en casa, pues desde que se enteró que sería padre se había estado "portando bien", por ello no había estado de libertino, además tenía que cuidar de Alfred y su bebé en camino.

 **-Alfred...bebé-** susurró y abrió un ojo, pues ya había prestado atención a lo que sentía y que en sus brazos estaba durmiendo Alfred con sus manos sobre donde está el bebé, pudo maravillar en ese instante lo bella que era la vida, besó dulcemente en la coronilla al joven y quien al instante se removió.

Lo que parecía haber sido un sueño era real, había amanecido en la cama de Alfred, habían hecho el amor una noche antes y al parecer podrían ser una pareja, no podía estar más feliz, ya era tiempo de asentar cabeza ahora debía ir a decírselo a sus padres y ver si de alguna forma los aceptan.

 **-Buen día... Ludwig discúlpame por no poder hacerte el desayuno, en verdad quería levantarme a hacértelo pero me dio mucho sueño-**

Soltó una risa burlona el germano y termino por mimar a ese dulce americano, todas sus facetas le gustaban, incluso esa nueva que acaba de conocer.

 **-Descuida, además a noche te comí muy bien, estoy satisfecho con ello...sin embargo, en la noche tendré más hambre. Y querré...-**

 **-Perfecto, te hare de cenar-** le interrumpió **-Buena idea jejeje, hare de cenar, cenaremos cerca de la ventana, parecerá balcón-**

La idea de la cena era perfecta, pues sería el momento ideal para pedirle de manera formal que fueran novios.

 **-Está bien, eso también suena genial, esta vez te ganaste descansar de mi-** le lleno de besos el cuello admirando orgullos esas marcas hechas por él.

 **-Jejeje, okey-** sonrió, en verdad Ludwig había cambiado por completo su vida, era un hombre bueno, pues nunca le había hecho algo que no debiese.

 **-¿Qué horas son?-**

 **-Las diez-**

 **-Joder, a las once me llevaran un vehículo-**

 **-¿Otro trabajo?-**

 **-Algo así, es un carro viejo, que al parecer sirve, lo revisare y veré si puedo componer. Si lo logro, lo pagare en abonos al dueño, me comprare un auto, ya sabes, ¿cómo llevaré al bebé a pasear?, su madre no podrá siempre llevarlo-** le acaricio su vientre y deposito un beso, amaba besar esa panza.

 **-Jajaja woau...después de todo no eres tan menso-**

 **-Tsk...-** en venganza a lo dicho le apretó una nalga.

 **-¡Hey!-** reprochó el otro.

 **-Jajaja, niño bonito gritón, siempre sueles hacer mucho ruido-**

 **-Cállate...-**

 **-Está bien..., ven te acompaño a darte una ducha-**

 **-Jajaja, vale…-** se abrazó al cuerpo del mayor, era reconfórmate estar así, abrazado a él, no quería que fuera, estaba cómodo, su vientre estaba ya acomodado en un costado del tórax del rubio teutón, ambos tenían entrecerrado los ojos cuando de repente un golpe suave en cerca de su costilla hizo dar un salto en su lugar a Ludwig, haciéndolo despegarse de ese abrazo, Alfred estaba sonrojado a mas no poder, llevándose una mano a su rostro y otra a su vientre.

 **-¿Lo sentiste?-** pregunto con sumo brillo en los ojos el rubio más joven.

 **-Si…, no me digas que fue…-**

 **-Sí, él fue-**

 **-Jajaja me pateo…-**

 **-Sí, es la primera vez que patea-**

Emocionado Ludwig empezó a acariciarle y hacerle mimos, además de que iba hablándole con mucho cariño, pues esas pataditas se iban sintiendo suaves y ello le ponía muy feliz, de igual forma iba dándole besos en los labios al rubio.

 **-Ya patea…nuestro bebé ya patea Alfred-**

 **-Sí, nuestro hijo-** esa emoción contagiaba.

- **Ya deseo verlo-**

 **-También yo ya deseo verlo, tenerlo entre mis brazos, ver esas manitas, pero aún tenemos que esperar, ¿iras conmigo a la próxima consulta?-**

 **-¡Por supuesto! No perdería por nada la oportunidad de ver a mi hijo por primera vez-**

 **-Me gusta que estés emocionado-**

 **-¿Cómo podría no estarlo?-**

Entre risas y mimos, ambos se fueron a dar una ducha en la regadera, al terminar Ludwig se había tenido que retirar no sin antes darle un beso profundo al embarazado Jones y uno sobre la piel que cubria al ser concebido, ambos estaba muy alegres por lo que había sucedido, se sentían bien el uno con el otro y Alfred ya tenía un esperanza de volver a amar.

La tarde transcurría, Jones preparaba una cena algo laboriosa con ayuda de su hermana quien le decía como preparar las cosas por la web cam, mientras que Ludwig arreglaba aquel vehículo viejo que le habían dejado en el taller. Por su parte Alfred estaba nervioso, en primera de saber si su cena era deliciosa y segunda, si Beilsmichdt iría a pedirle ser su novio, por su parte Ludwig pensaba en él, en aquel bello bebé que le había ya cambiado la vida y en su madre, en cuál era la manera correcta de pedirle ser su novio.

Entre mensajes de texto confirmaban su cita esa noche, la hora conveniente eran a las 21:00 horas, pues Alfred no debía dormir tarde, ya con ello confirmado enseguida se dispusieron a listarse, pues ya eran las siete de la noche y pronto se verían otra vez, jamás se habían dado cuenta de cuan bien se sentían al estar juntos, por lo que ese par estaban ansiosos de verse y de darse sus respectivos mimos.

Todo iba bien, Ludwig había salido de casa 20:37 su teléfono tenía poca batería y tenía que dirigirse a la casa del que sería madre de su hijo, estaba caminando cerca de la casa de su vecino el Italiano, el cual se encontraba sentado en la puerta con sus piernas abrazadas, el germano al verlo se conmovió un poco, su lado bondadoso de nuevo estaba floreciendo, pues sentía que no debía dejar al joven así, entonces de acerco, a hablar con él, quizás necesitaba ayuda, pues bien no se veía.

Se había acercado a verlo, Feliciano ¨nalgas fácil¨ cómo le llamaba Alfred, se veía como si estuviera ebrio, Ludwig le hablo tres veces y no había respondido a ninguno de sus llamados, por lo que le tomo del hombro y lo sacudió un poco.

 **-Feliciano ¿estás bien?, responde-**

El castaño abrió un ojo, y con dificultad se trató de levantar, al ver que era Ludwig quien estaba a su lado llamándole se le aventó en brazos a besarlo, a lo que el germano trato de separarlo, pero era inútil, Feliciano tenía una boca muy hábil.

 **-Feliciano, tranquilízate, espera-**

 **-Lo prometiste, habías dicho que si te llamaba vendrías a mí, prometiste estar conmigo-**

 **-Es cierto…pero-**

 **-¿Pero qué?-**

Guardo silencio y con dificultad, abrió la puerta de la casa de este, entrando a esta con el joven enredado en sus caderas pues no sabía ni como ya estaba este colgado en su cuerpo, ese había sido su sueño desde hace un tiempo y aún estaba soltero.

Mientras tanto Alfred veía el reloj, desde las ocho de la noche tenia listo la comida, ya eran más de las once y Ludwig no llegaba, ni contestaba su teléfono, hacia dos horas que debió haber llegado, no le había dicho nada, ni si quiera le había enviado mensajes, llamado, nada, inclino su cabeza a tocar su vientre, estaba muy preocupado, estaba haciéndose ideas de que algo malo le había sucedido, sentía un cierto malestar, una incomodidad, un presentimiento que seguro nada bueno seria

 **-Le daré un buen zape a tu padre por preocuparnos así, si se quedó dormido le daré un puñetazo en su nariz-** suspiro y se sentó en el sillón.

Inesperadamente la puerta sonó, corriendo se acercó esta y abrió, ahí estaba Ludwig quien llegaba todo bien aseado, Alfred al verlo se lanzó a sus brazos y a acariciarle su cabeza, Ludwig sonreía, algo sentía extraño, el aroma que emanaba su piel era diferente, un olor a ese viejo jabón de motel, se alejó y pudo vislumbrar una marca en su cuello no de su autoría pues no se había atrevido a si quiera besare, bajo su cabeza, pudo entender que había sucedido.

 **-Lamento llegar tarde, me tope a Feliciano y no pude evitar...…-**

 **-Hueles a jabón de motel y tienes una marca en tu cuello, me dejas aquí esperándote después de que anoche me entregue a ti-**

 **-Oye, espera, puedo explicártelo-**

 **-No tienes nada que explicar, no somos nada y se lo mucho que deseabas al italiano abre nalgas-**

 **-Alfred…no-**

 **-Después de todo no somos nada-**

 **-Alfred basta, déjame decirte que pasó-**

 **-No quiero verte…-** tomo la puerta y con la misma la cerro fuertemente.

 **-¡Alfred no!, déjame explicarte-** empezó a tocar la puerta tratando de que el joven de adentro le hiciera caso. **– Alfred por favor-** se sentó en la puerta a esperar que le abrieran, pero al ver que este o le abriría decidió mejor marcharse ya mañana podría hablar con él.

Jones se pegó de espaldas a la puerta, descendiendo su cuerpo lento hasta el suelo, sentía mucha tristeza, su nueva ilusión había desaparecido, sentía miedo, estaba nervios, las lágrimas de sus mejillas no dejaban de correr, no lo podía creer era imperdonable que le haya hecho eso después de una hermosa noche **-Otra vez no…-**

 _/Gracias por el leer otra vez, les adoro, enserio y no me odien por el drama, besos y saludos, espero dejar pronto el siguiente capítulo, díganme en sus review que desean que sea el bebé/_


	13. IMBECIL

**INEVITABLE**

CAPITULO 13

"IMBECIL"

Aquel día se suponía que debía ser el mejor de su vida, pues irían a ver a su primogénito en una pantalla a través de un ultrasonido en 3D, ero aquello quizás no iba a ser posible, pues Alfred hacia días que no le respondía, desde esa noche en la que no había llegado a tiempo a la cena que le había hecho estaba costándole no solo el no poder ver a su pequeño hijo, le estaba costando su felicidad y el de tener una familia.

Alfred había tomado su maleta y se le ocurrió irse a vivir con su hermana, pues sabía que el germano iría a su casa a buscarle y lo que menos quería era disgustos por su salud y la de su bebé.

Ludwig estaba triste, volvía a tocar aquella puerta esperando que le abriera y explicarle que había pasado, este no respondía. Tenía fuertes ganas de golpear las paredes y todo lo que estaba a su paso, se había, el auto no estaba y seguro se había ido lejos de ahí.

Alfred había despertado esa mañana muy triste, ese día iría a conocer al bebé solo, antes de si quiera pararse de la cama había abrazado una almohada y llorado un buen rato, últimamente sentía muchas ganas de llorar, había leído que las damas embarazada cambiaban de sentimientos mucho y se ponían sensibles, a lo mejor eso le estaba ocurriendo. Se levantó ya cuando se había calmado de llorar, se bañó y se alisto, su hermana le había dejado un desayuno listo, haciéndole sentir que no estaba solo.

Tomo las llaves de su auto, la vida debía seguir, o al menos llevarla, tenía una vida por quien vivir, al llegar al vehículo se sentó y se tocó la panza, trato de sonreír, iba a tomarlo bien de una vez, olvidar aquello ocurrido y ver hacia adelante.

 **-Tú padre es un idiota...tienes al mamá más sexy de Estados Unidos, y tú eres el bebé no nacido más hermoso del mundo, así que no estés triste, puedo conseguirte un papá ...uno que no sea tan tonto-** inclino su mirada un poco, respiro profundo y encendió su auto para dirigirse a la clínica.

Mientras tanto Ludwig estaba pensando en donde podría estar Alfred, de inmediato supo que seguro en casa de su madre o quizás en la de su hermana, la segunda idea era más certera, el problema era que no sabía dónde vivía, continuo en sus pensamientos para sacar conclusiones, miró la hora y justo era casi hora de la cita para su ultrasonido, enseguida tomo el auto que estaba pagando para ir al hospital, dicho auto que había comprado para salir a pasear con su hijo y él, dándose cuenta que desde que él llegó a su vida había hecho cosas que nunca pensó hacer, tener un hijo, aprender a conducir, tener un carro, un novio, una familia, una razón por vivir, amar.

Al llegar al nosocomio, Jones camino por la recepción, anuncio su cita a la joven y esta le dijo que esperara, así que se sentó en las sillas a esperar. Al mismo tiempo Beilsmichdt llegó a la recepción, buscó con la mirada alguna señal del rubio. Pareciera que le regreso la vida al verlo de nuevo, sentado solo en la sala, sin esperar camino a prisa hasta sentarse a su lado, el hombre embarazado percibió a alguien a su lado, había demasiados asientos vacíos como para que se sentaran a su lado, giro su vista para saber de quien se trataba y vaya sorpresa se llevó.

Intento pararse para alejarse de él, pero rápidamente Ludwig jugó su carta, puso la mano sobre ese vientre sin poner fuerza y le miró serio a los ojos, ambos se quedaron quietos lo que aprovecho el alemán para hablar en voz baja y calmada.

 **-Alfred, podrás si quieres no dejarme verte, que no te explique qué paso, que no desees ser mi pareja y formar una familia conmigo, pero no te atrevas a no dejarme ver a mi hijo que no te lo perdonare, es mi hijo y tengo todo el derecho de verlo y estar con él, así que por ahora te pido déjame verlo, tengo tantas ganas de conocerlo que me emociona mucho y me hace olvidar que su madre no me desea con el-**

Alfred no respondió nada, ladeo su vista apretando sus labios fuertemente, poco a poco diminutas lagrimas salían por sus mejillas, nadie hablaba, solo Ludwig acariciaba ese vientre.

Al poco rato el doctor abrió la puerta y llamó a los que seguían para los chequeos, acto seguido Alfred se levantó secándose la cara e ingresando al lugar, tomaron asiento, estaba muy silencioso, solo el medico se oía hablar ya que estaba revisando al joven. Todo marchaba bien, cosa que a ambos tranquilizo, ahora era el momento en el que el hombre de ciencia tomaba la máquina de ultrasonido y la encendía, Jones estaba nervioso, pero miraba atento a la pantalla, no se veía nada, hasta que le pusieron encima aquel monitor que rodaba en su vientre.

 **-D: ¿Desean saber el sexo del bebé?-**

No habían hablado de aquello antes, pero solo basto una mirada de Ludwig para otorgarle todo el derecho de elegir esa opción.

 **-Que sea sorpresa Doctor, él o ella ha sido un bebé de sorpresas-**

No había escogido mejor respuesta Jones, e incluso Beilsmichdt pensaba lo mismo. El doctor sonrió continuando con su análisis de ese día, de pronto el medico se detuvo y los llamo, pues veía distanciado al germano.

 **-D: ¿Listos para conocer al bebé?-**

Ludwig veía ansioso la pantalla pero no se acercaba, Alfred por su parte estaba ansioso mirando la pantalla, asintiendo emocionado.

 **-D: Acérquese señor, venga a ver a su bebé-**

Al alemán no le quedo de otra que ponerse a un lado del americano.

Aquello que parecía ratón de computadora se movía sobre el vientre de Alfred, ya en la televisión se podía ver como se formaba una carita de un bebé, hasta que la imagen fue clara se dieron cuenta como el bebé hacía gestos y llevaba su manita a su boca, una hermosa escena, la cual había dejado estático al papá y al mamá llorando lleno de emoción.

 **-D: Di hola bebé...-** sonrió el doctor y dejo que lo vieran, era adorable ver esa imagen.

Ludwig estaba que no podía creerlo, ver a ese bebé era lo más maravilloso - **Es hermoso...-** susurró y volteo a ver a su mamá, tenía ganas de besarlo y de abrazarlo, tuvo que apretar sus puños fuerte para contenerse, pero no pudo más y le acaricio el cabello **\- Es...perfecto Alfred-**

 **-Te pido algo, no me toques...-** le hecho un mirada seria, acto seguido Ludwig retiro su mano sintiendo una punzada en el pecho.

 **-D: digan bye al bebé...-** interrumpió y retiro el aparato de ese vientre para después limpiar el gel que quedaba en esa piel **-D: el producto va muy bien, ahora crecerá mas tu vientre para que gane peso, les espero el próximo mes-** llenaba su receta, aunque pareciere que no sabía nada el Doctor claramente se había dado cuenta que algo andaba mal con ellos dos.

Alfred tomo la receta cuando el medico la extendió y se levantó sin decir nada rápidamente, Ludwig como cachorro lo siguió, salieron ambos del consultorio caminando hacia el estacionamiento acercándose a su vehículo.

 **-Alfred por favor debemos hablar-**

 **-No hay nada que debamos hablar Ludwig-**

 **-¡Claro que sí!-**

Jones se quedó parado en la puerta de su automóvil, giro la mitad de su cuerpo y observo al otro, estaba enojado y mucho, pero se calmaba pues no quería poner en riesgo la salud de su nonato.

 **-Ludwig estas equivocado. En primera, cada quien tiene su vida, lo único que compartimos es el que nos acostamos un día y termine preñado. Segunda, ni pareja somos, no somos nada, tu estas en todo tu derecho de acostarte con quien se te antoje, así mismo yo. En tercera cometí el error de creer tus estupideces y acostarme contigo de nuevo. No tenemos nada que decir, cada uno es libre de hacer lo que desee con su jodida vida, y lo que quiero es ¡que me dejes en paz!, solo déjame, te dejare ver al bebé pero hasta que nazca-** lleno de enojo y con los ojos vidriosos abrió su auto, entro a sentarse y cerró fuerte la puerta, la ventana estaba abajo así que se podía ver cómo es que el "señor junior" sufría igual que Ludwig.

 **-Alfred... eres un imbécil-** murmuro Beilsmichdt acercándose a la ventana.

 **-Claro que si...-** encaró al otro con esa mirada azul **feroz -Creer que quizás podías ser el hombre perfecto, a quien de verdad empezaba a amar...-** mordió sus labios y arrancó su auto **-No sé qué haces aquí...vete con ese simplón italiano, se mueve mejor que yo, está más bueno que yo, siempre lo deseaste...me lo dijiste muchas veces ... ahora sé que es de verdad-** inclinó su rostro y aceleró alejándose del alemán quien se había quedado quieto, ambos estaban mal por ese alejamiento.

 **-¡Alfred!-** gritó esperando que se detuviera el más joven pero no fue así. Apretó sus puños y se maldijo.

 **-Debí decirte más veces...que te quería...el imbécil soy yo-** unas inmensas ganas de llorar le entraron, lo iba a dejar en paz, se había resignado, con ganas de morirse regreso a casa, lo único que podía mantenerlo con ganas de vivir fue aquella carita en la pantalla, pensaba en su pequeño y en la familia rota en la que vendría a nacer.

Con sus pensamientos aun en ese alemán que se había atrevido a hacerle un hijo, ilusionarlo y como si no bastara aquello, engañarle; llegó a la oficina donde tenía programado una junta con una persona interesada en promover el negocio familiar en otro país, lo más raro de ese asunto era que esta persona quería hablar solamente con él. Al llegar a la recepción de la misma la asistente le comento que ya estaba el joven esperándolo en su oficina, ya ahora no era algo que ocultara el que estuviera en cinta, todos en su compañía lo sabían y ello no era algo que le preocupara. La dama le extendió la hoja de la cita y al leer el nombre quedo en shock, miro a ver a la mujer y esta asintió, Alfred camino a prisa hacia su oficina, tenía que verlo para creerlo.

Al ingresar a esta noto esa melena rubio cenizo, el gran hombre se dio la vuelta y sonrió mientras se acomodaba su bufanda.

 **-Hola...-** dijo Alfred.

Aquel sujeto miro de pies a cabeza al rubio ojiazul, deleitándose con lo que veía, sonrió enormemente y con un tono de voz suave y sensual habló.

 **-Hola Alfred... que hermoso te ves, es una pena que estés así y no sea yo quien lo haya hecho-**

 _((No me asesinen, jejeje en verdad espero les agrade, gracias por leerme y aprovecho a hacer promoción de un fanfic que escribiré próximamente, besos y esperen el siguiente capítulo, tratare de que es lo que hicieron Ludwig y Feliciano eue…. Dedicado a ustedes))_


	14. SITUACION

**INEVITABLE**

CAPITULO 14

"SITUACION"

 _Ludwig había salido de casa 20:37 su teléfono tenía poca batería y tenía que dirigirse a la casa del que sería madre de su hijo, estaba caminando cerca de la casa de su vecino el Italiano, el cual se encontraba sentado en la puerta con sus piernas abrazadas, el germano al verlo se conmovió un poco, su lado bondadoso de nuevo estaba floreciendo, pues sentía que no debía dejar al joven así, entonces de acerco, a hablar con él, quizás necesitaba ayuda, pues bien no se veía._

 _Se había acercado a verlo, Feliciano ¨nalgas fácil¨ cómo le llamaba Alfred, se veía como si estuviera ebrio, Ludwig le hablo tres veces y no había respondido a ninguno de sus llamados, por lo que le tomo del hombro y lo sacudió un poco._

 _ **-Feliciano ¿estás bien?, responde-**_

 _El castaño abrió un ojo, y con dificultad se trató de levantar, al ver que era Ludwig quien estaba a su lado llamándole se le aventó en brazos a besarlo, a lo que el germano trato de separarlo, pero era inútil, Feliciano tenía una boca muy hábil._

 _ **-Feliciano, tranquilízate, espera-**_

 _ **-Lo prometiste, habías dicho que si te llamaba vendrías a mí, prometiste estar conmigo-**_

 _ **-Es cierto…pero-**_

 _ **-¿Pero qué?-**_

 _ **-Nunca llamaste-**_

 _ **-No llame porque creí que tú lo harías, de verdad pensaba en ti y creí que tú también-**_ _le beso su mejilla y a acaricio sus brazos_ _ **-¿Porque ahora te niegas a hacerme tuyo?-**_

 _ **-Tardaste en llamar...-**_

 _Guardo silencio y con dificultad, abrió la puerta de la casa de este, entrando a esta con el joven enredado en sus caderas pues no sabía ni como ya estaba este colgado en su cuerpo, ese había sido su sueño desde hace un tiempo y aún estaba soltero así que podía hacerlo realidad, la pregunta era si ¿realmente ahora quería acostarse con él?, Ludwig reía al saber la respuesta, caminó unos tres pasos con el castaño encima, trataba de alejarlo de su rostro, no quería que le besara, aún tenía en su piel el aroma de Alfred el cual no quería perder._

 _ **-Bájate, vamos Feliciano...-**_ _le ayudo a bajar de su cuerpo y le ayudo a sentarse en el sillón, percatándose que habían latas de cerveza en la mesa de centro que aun estebaban bien frías_ _ **-¿Estabas bebiendo solo?-**_

 _ **-Si..., luego me acorde de ti pero extravié en mi teléfono y salí a la calle a ver si te encontraba pero me dormí...-**_

 _ **-Eres torpe-**_ _le palmó la cabeza y miro su teléfono el cual avisaba que se apagaría_ _ **-Debo irme ya...-**_

 _ **-¡No te vayas!-**_ _le sujeto la mano y la pego a su rostro._

 _ **-Lo siento Feliciano, debo irme-**_

 _ **-¿Por qué?, ahora solo me rechazas, desde ese día, en el bar cuando, el nalgas falsas de Alfred llego, me alejo de ti y te fuiste con él, sentí algo diferente contigo esa vez...pero en vez de quedarte conmigo, lo cargaste en brazos ya que se había desmayado y te fuiste en un taxi-**_

 _ **-Veras pasaron muchas cosas e igual sentí algo esa vez por ti-**_ _se sentó a un lado del sillón con los codos en las piernas, habían pasado muchas cosas sin darse cuenta. Sin importarle tomo una lata de cerveza y la bebió._

 _ **-¿Y luego?, después en el antro, corriste de nuevo de a él, me puse celoso, no entiendo, si me querías a mí, ¿por qué siempre fuiste tras el?-**_

 _ **-Lo embarace...-**_ _tomo todo de la lata_ _ **-La noche que te estaba coqueteando en el bar, te fuiste con un latino, entonces Alfred entro, vi su enorme trasero y lo lleve a la cama, pero lo hicimos sin protección y lo embarace, tendremos un bebé-**_

 _ **-Oh… ¿Y?, eso no es impedimento para que no estemos ahora juntos-**_ _se le acercó y le beso su cuello acariciando su muslo derecho_ _ **-Tocaras nalgas reales...-**_

 _ **-Las de Jones son tan redondas y reales... nada falsas lamento decirte-**_ _sonrió y le tomo la muñeca_ _ **-Si hay un impedimento...-**_

 _ **-¿Cuál?-**_

 _ **-Inevitablemente..., me enamoré de él**_ _\- suspiró_ _ **-Me enamoré de su risa, de sus enojos, de su forma de caminar, de ese rubio cabello, de su aroma y sus labios, de su piel, de la manera coqueta en la que a veces me mira, de su cuerpo estando redondito jejeje, de su manera de siempre ver antes en el bebé que en su persona, de la manera de ser tan desconfiada...yo lo amo-**_ _sonrió al poder decirlo, estaba feliz, iría a decírselo esa noche, bebió otro trago de su cerveza._

_Al estirar su cabeza y cuello para beber de esa amarga cerveza el castaño se colgó de su cuello mediante sus dientes haciéndole una marca llena de coraje por haberlo botado por ese rubio panzón, Ludwig empezó a luchar para alejarlo tirándose la lata encima, cuando por fin tomo de los cabellos al italiano y alejarlo le sacudió su cabeza._

 _ **-¡Idiota!, ¿qué crees que haces?-**_

 _ **-Jones se enojara...es muy celoso jeje me las debe, me ha quitado tu atención, lo odio pero... tiene suerte de haberte engatusado jejeje -**_

 _ **-Tsk...-**_ _lo empujo al suelo y se sacudió la ropa, estaba todo lleno de cerveza en la camisa, salió corriendo de la casa del italiano, fue a la suya y se metió a la ducha, pero había olvidado que no compro jabón y que se lo había gastado cuando se bañó la última vez, ya estaba en el agua y salir no haría, así que recordó que tenía unos jabones de motel guardados, antes solía almacenar jabones de moteles para recordar con quienes había ido y donde, así que se bañó con este._

 _Se secó rápido y salió corriendo de casa para ir a ver a Alfred quien de seguro estaría preocupado por lo tarde que era._

**********************************************************************************************

 **-Gracias...-** inclinó tímido su mirada, luego reacciono, en primera ese sujeto le había dejado por una brasileña, así que arrugó su ceño y la boca **\- La morena aquella de vería encantadora si le hicieras una panza como esta-**

 **-Ya tan rápido lanzando tú veneno, muy propio de ti-** se volteó dándole la espalda **-He venido a verte, esa es la verdad, no ibas a aceptarme ver solo porque si, así que invente esa propuesta de tu compañía en otro país-**

 **-Solo has venido a quitarme el tiempo, sabes te pediré que te vayas de aquí-** ordeno serio.

 **-No, ¿quién es el papá de ese niño?-**

 **-No te incumbe-**

 **-Me incumbe, ya que, no pude olvidarte Jones-**

 **-Jajajaja no vengas a mentir Iván, no te importo-** aunque ya lo sabía, no podía evitar sentir ese malestar en su persona, pues parecía que a ningún hombre que el había amado le importaba aquello.

 **-Mejor dime ¿a qué has venido?-** se acerco a su silla y se sentó, vaya pancita que cada era mas era pesada, pero estaba a gusto y feliz por ella.

 **-Bueno, si estas en ese plan te diré la verdad-** tomo aire el ruso sin quitar su vista del vientre ajeno, le parecía poco común, algo sorprendente y que sin duda podría sacarlo de su apuro **. -Mi padre es ya viejo, le han dicho que como ha llevado una vida muy ajetreada sus días están por agotarse y al parecer a ninguno de sus hijos quiere heredar, quería un negocio, algo que se venda, la papelería es buena opción pero al verte... he tenido una idea-**

 **-¿Cual?-** preguntó curioso ante esa "idea" del ruso.

 **-Cásate conmigo..., tú bebé tendrá una familia, tu un esposo guapo, mi padre un nieto, el cual no dudara en heredar, herencia igual a dinero, mucho dinero para tu empresa en países: ¿de la vida familiar?, ni te preocupes, te atenderé como a una esposa, tendremos cuatro, cinco, hijos mas, es una gran oportunidad para ambos, se que aun te gusto y tu a mí, nadie tiene esas asentaderas tuyas de dios-**

Jones pasmado mirada al albino, era una idea demasiado loca pero con bases concretas, su hijo tendría una familia, podría Iván apoyarlo, así fue como una ligera luz se abría en su camino, pero en su mente vino la cara del alemán, un vacio extraño se sentía en su pecho, no le importaba el dinero, ni en cómo iba a vivir, pues ya se había imaginado viviendo en esa casa pequeña, trabajando para sobrevivir, lo que le importaba era sentirse amado, Ludwig le había hecho sentir así. **-Déjame pensarlo Iván...yo te aviso-**

 **-Está bien, pero no tenemos mucho tiempo, tú bebé nacerá y debo decirle algo creíble a mi familia si aceptas-** se levantó de la silla y atrevidamente poso su mano sobre la ropa donde guardaba ese bebé. - **Seguro será hermoso...piénsalo Alfred, por el bien de él-** alejo su mano y se dio vuelta para retirarse de ahí.

El americano se quedo mirando la puerta, de por si hablaban ya mal de su vida e irían a hablar aun mas mal si se enteraban que sería padre soltero, tenía que pensar bien su situación y la de su bebé.

 _ **/Me disculpo por la demora, tuve ciertos problemas de ánimo, mas trabajo pesado, pero aquí esta espero hay sido de su agrado, ya va a ver desenlace en la historia, ¿creen que Alfred acepte a Iván?, TnT saludos y besos, cuando termine este escribiré uno sobre Yuri y Victor de Yuri on ice/**_


	15. ESPERANZA

**INEVITABLE**

CAPITULO 15

"ESPERANZA"

Desde que Alfred se había alejado de él con su hijo en espera, la forma de ver la vida, había sido severamente distorsionadas, tanto que se había refugiado en la cerveza y no había día que no bebiera hasta dormir, los ahorros para el bebé es lo que se andaba gastando, estaba ya dado por vencido de que Alfred no volvería y quizás tampoco vería nunca a su retoño. Al abrir el refrigerador se dio cuenta que ya no había cervezas, sin pensar cerro el refrigerador de un portazo y tomo lo ultimo del dinero que le quedaba, sonrió para sí mismo como si fuera a hacer algo bueno, pero al ver de reojo aquel espacio donde había limpiado y reasignado para ser el cuarto del bebé, su corazón hizo un ruido extraño, negó varias veces y salió de su casa, aún tenía ese corazón de padre y aquel amor que le profesaba a Alfred.

- **Jodido niño rico... tsk maldito, se te ocurre meterte en mi cabeza y luego... te vas...-** maldecía entre dientes rumbo al súper.

Al llegar a la tienda se dirigió al área de vinos y licores en busca de cerveza, beber le mantenía feliz y distante de la realidad, pues aun no tomaba valor para poder salir y distraerse con otra carne que no fuera la de Jones, lo extrañaba mucho, oírlo reír, sus palabras ofensivas que resultaban ser graciosas, ese cabello revuelto, ese vientre abultado y su cariño tan egoísta, sin contar sus labios y el sabor de su piel.

Cabizbajo caminaba por pasillo de ropa de bebé, acaricio con dulzura unos zapatitos azules, pensando en cómo se vería su bebito con ellos y ponérselos seria toda una hazaña, apretó entonces su puño fuerte, Alfred se había llevado lo que le daba vida, su mundo empezó a girar en torno a ellos y nunca se dio cuenta de cuándo comenzó. Un hombre de tez nívea, se acercó a este al verlo, le tocó el hombro y habló en voz baja.

 **-** _ **Hallo ...bruder**_ **-** Ludwig sorprendido levanto su vista y observo a quien le está hablando, se quedó atónito que hasta las cervezas había tirado al ver de quien se trataba.

 **-Gilbert..-**

 **-Ludwig...-** se acercó a su hermano y lo abrazó fuertemente, al otro no le quedo de otra que abrazarlo también. Al separarse el rubio se quedo mirando a su hermano, estaba confundido, hace tiempo que no hablaban y aunque ya se habían visto antes jamás le había dirigido palabra alguna.

 **-Gilbert...¿Por qué?-** le pregunto.

 **-Porque ¿qué? Kesesese...-** soltó una risilla juguetona.

 **-¿Por qué me hablas?, aun sigo siendo homosexual-** se inclino a recoger sus cervezas que había tirado.

 _ **-Bruder...-**_ le palmó el hombro **\- Hace poco me case, mi esposa Elizabeth me ha hecho entender algunas cosas, aunque te cueste creer, este asombroso yo, cedió ante los encantos de una hermosa mujer, me ha convencido que el que tengas gustos diferentes no implica que deba ser malo-** le sonrió animándolo, en poco una mujer muy bonita castaña se acerco a ver a su esposo, quien enseguida le presento al rubio con el que hablaba.

En verdad Ludwig estaba muy feliz, el poder hablar de nuevo con su hermano, la dama miro con cierta nostalgia los zapatos de bebé que estaban cerca, Gilbert se abrazo a su mujer y le dio un beso en la frente.

 **-¿Que hacías aquí?, no me digas que también deseas tener un hijo, Elizabeth y yo estamos tratando de tener uno, pero no se ha podido-**

 **-¿Ah?, bueno... no deseaba ser papá, jamás se me paso por la cabeza, pero ...-** miro de reojo a su hermano y a la dama, si ya le aceptaban sus preferencias iría a decirles sin tapujo alguno. **-Pasaron muchas cosas de las cuales no me esperaba, sin pensarlo fui a un bar donde conocí a un junior, al hijo menor de la familia Jones, dueño de las papelerías, solo fue cosa de una noche y... terminamos concibiendo a nuestro mayor tesoro, tiene aproximadamente 6 meses de gestación, todo iba a bien hasta que...creyó que le engañe con otro, se fue-** dijo derrotado, se dio cuenta que estaba hablando mucho así que mejor guardo silencio, bajo su vista avergonzado.

 **-Hey ...-** le palmo la cabeza el albino al rubio **\- ¿De cuándo aquí te das por vencido?...jejeje... además, ¿pensabas hacerme tío sin decirme?, jaja, te diré algo, lucha. Así pierdas al final, date el gusto de haber luchado por lo que querías..-** se alejó un poco de este y la bella damisela le sonrió.

 _ **-Danke Gil...-**_

 **-Te dejamos, tenemos cosas que hacer, seguro mamá y papá estarán felices de saber que serán abuelos-**

 **-¿Tú crees?-**

 **-En definitiva... ellos también te extrañan, espero conocer a ese famoso Jones, quien sin duda, te ha cambiado la mirada-**

 **-Jeje...-** sonrió más animado, se despidió de ambos y estos se marcharon a seguir comprando. Ludwig tomo los zapatitos azules que estaban enfrente de él y dejo las cervezas en un lado, iría a pelear por lo que más amaba, y era aquella familia que ya tenía.

Sin rumbo definido salió, estaba pensando en lugares en donde podría estar su bello rubio, si era preciso iría a secuestrarlo hasta que entendiera, estaba loco, estaba ya tan loco por ellos. Recordó la papelería que estaba cerca del súper, así que fue hacia ahí, a los empleados solicito hablar con el dueño, pero nadie daba información alguna sobre ello. Decepcionado salió de ese lugar y a tiempo llegaba la hermana de Alfred en su vehículo, como si fuera un ángel corrió hacia ella.

- **Amelia...¿dónde está Alfred?-**

Amelia bajo del auto enseguida y molesta le indico con su mano que la siguiera **-Sígueme...-** ordenó.

Ludwig suponía, con esa actitud, que ella ya sabía lo que pasaba. La siguió sin decir nada hasta su oficina, pues aquella papelería era como la madre de las demás pequeñas, al entrar a dicha oficina la rubia cerró la puerta y se sentó frente al rubio. **-Tengo tantas ganas de abofetearte..., mira que deberías verlo, cree que no lo sé pero llora cada noche, se ve decaído y...-**

- **Amelia, no es el único que sufre, él no me dejo explicarle nada..-** dijo desesperado.

 **-Sé la verdad, mintieron, no eran pareja, solo se acostaron una vez y quedo esperando, puedo ver en tu tono de voz lo mucho que quieres al bebé...-**

 **-No Amelia, te equivocas, yo no lo quiero, yo amo a mi hijo y a él, no se explicarlo, solo paso, no me di cuenta desde cuando, pero acabe perdido sin él...tienes que ayudarme, necesito hablar con él, tiene que saberlo-** sacó de su bolsillo los zapatitos azules de bebé **-Amelia...ayúdame-**

 _ **-God..Ludwig...-**_ la chica se cubrió la frente y soltó un suspiro **\- Creo que Alfred está saliendo con Iván su ex novio..., me da mala espina, siento que Alfred está saliendo con él para olvidarte-**

 **-¿Qué?-** agacha la mirada el alemán, estaba perdido...Alfred estaba con otro y aquello le hizo empezar a soltar lágrimas, no daba crédito a lo que le estaba diciendo **-¿Los perdí?-**

 **-No...Ludwig, en la mañana me dijo Alfred que iba a salir con el ...en la plaza central, en el restaurante italiano, donde a Alfred le gusta comer-**

 **-¿Le gusta la comida italiana?, e Iván lo llevara ahí...-** pensaba en lo mejor que era ese hombre para Alfred y su bebé pues conocía cosas que el no **-Amelia...¿Crees que Alfred este mejor con ese hombre?, se sincera-**

 **-Bueno...estará bien, sí, económicamente hablando. Iván es hijo de un hombre rico, no les faltara nada, Alfred es vanidoso, le gusta verse bien... ser el centro de atención, pero le faltara algo, y eso es amor...-** hizo una mueca la rubia **\- Te ama ...aunque no te lo haya dicho pero, si se enamoró de ti-**

 **-Podrá olvidarme con su ex...-**

 **-¿Lo dejaras así?-**

 **-Si... prefiero mil veces saber que son felices lejos de mí, que saber que carecerán a mi lado, merecen lo mejor-**

 **-Ludwig...-**

 **-Gracias Amelia...-** se secó la cara, su pequeña esperanza por recuperarlo había desaparecido. Al salir tomo su auto, Alfred no lo iría a perdonar, menos si ya salía con su ex, pero, por lo menos iría a decirle que fuera muy feliz a lado de quien era quizás una mejor persona.

Alfred, estaba sentado en la mesa del lujoso restaurante, mismo al que solo Iván lo llevaba y había sido su lugar favorito, al comer del platillo añoró la comida del alemán cuando le cuidaba después de haber salido del hospital, Iván le tomaba la mano cariñoso, era amable, de verdad parecía ser bueno ahora, pero en nada se parecía a Ludwig.

 **-Te noto distraído, ¿no estas a gusto aquí? ¿Te sientes mal?-**

 **-No, no es nada de eso-**

 **-Bueno, es nuestra primera cita desde hace ya tiempo, supongo que me darás una respuesta positiva pues aceptaste mi invitación-**

El rubio se quedo mirando unos segundos al ruso, tomo su cubierto y continúo su comida, bebió un poco de jugo **\- Claro...-**

 **-Me da gusto oírte decir eso, he analizado cada detalle y se bien lo que vamos a decir. Dirás que esporádicamente nos veíamos, teníamos encuentros y te embarace hace 6 meses, pero apenas me dijiste pues tenias miedo a que te rechazara...y en vez de ello, termine amándoles-** Escuchó cada parte de esa absurda historia, era tonto pensar en eso, casi no creíble...pero había pasado realmente, había tenido sexo con Ludwig una vez y se embarazo, al mes se entero y fue a buscarlo para decirle, tuvo miedo, pero termino por amar a su hijo y al padre de esté. Mordió su labio inferior, ahora no estaba feliz, sentía que iba a atarse a un hombre sin valor, aunque era rico no le daba lo que Ludwig le daba, una acogedora sensación de paz y de que todo iba a estar bien.

 **-Entonces... ¿Te casaras conmigo?-** el albino le tomo su mano suavemente y deposito la mirada en él.

 **-Si Iván...-**

 _ **/No me maten las amo, el próximo capítulo será el final, gracias por leer, espero les guste este capítulo, TnT Alfred¡/**_


	16. INEVITABLE

**INEVITABLE**

CAPITULO 16

"INEVITABLE"

Era la primera vez que recibía un beso incomodo del ruso, algo estaba mal, sintió un vacío en la boca del estómago al tiempo que el pequeño ser que se gestaba en su vientre se movía. Era la primera vez que sentía esa sensación horrible entre tristeza y perdida. Caminaba por el pasillo rumbo al estacionamiento de aquel lugar, al ver su reflejo en los cristales de las puertas de las tiendas, se notaba con el rostro desolado, sin brillo, aquel brillo con el que se despertaba todas las mañanas mientras miraba su teléfono y le respondía los mensajes a Ludwig, aquella emoción que sentía cuando sus manos rozaban con las suyas sin querer o cuando le decía lo guapo que lucía con su pancita, nada de eso sentía con Iván ahora, estaba cometiendo el error más grande de su vida.

Al llegar al auto de Iván, Alfred se alejó unos pasos, sentía desespero, unas ganas enormes de ver a ese germano le llegó, empezó a respirar agitado, quería ver su rostro, quería despertar de esa pesadilla y volver a su cama en esa mañana cuando habían hecho el amor por primera vez, Brangiski se acercó a tratar de calmarlo, Alfred no se veía en nada bien, tenía una mirada sumamente triste.

Ludwig había arribado al lugar, había dejado su carro en el estacionamiento, esos lugares eran muy lujosos, los automóviles que estaban ahí eran de lujo y mucho mejores que su carcacha, eso le importo poco, no tardaría mucho en ese lugar, solo iba a decirle a Alfred lo que sentía hacia él.

Movía la cabeza de un lado a otro tratando de ver si podía distinguir al rubio, corrió hacia las escaleras de entrada a esa plaza central, miraba de un lado a otro hasta que logro distinguir a un hombre alto de cabellera rubia que en su costado estaba un hombre más bajo rubio, ese cabello y ese cuerpo era sin duda de su amor, casi cayendo corrió hasta ellos, cuando por fin pudo acercarse estiro la mano para tocar a Jones pero en un acto instintivo Iván abrazo al rubio y manoteo la mano del alemán, Alfred asustado por ello se aferró al ruso, pero enseguida voltio su cara y vio a esa persona que su alma anhelaba ver, se sonrojo y su corazón volvió a latir, tan fuerte como lo hacía antes, lo amaba, estaba confirmando algo que ya sabía.

 **-¡Aléjate muerto de hambre, no te atrevas a tocar a mi prometido!-** grito con enojo el de los ojos amatista.

Ludwig frunció su ceño y miro a Alfred, no iba a discutir con ese hombre, solo quería decir lo que no había podido decirle.

 **-¡Lárgate! Maldito-** repetía Brangiski.

Beilsmchdt estaba mirando a su amado, verlo en otros brazos no era nada lindo, calmo su ira y habló.

 **-Alfred yo...-**

 **-¡Vete!-** ordeno de nuevo el ruso.

 **-Iván cállate-**

 **-¿Lo conoces?, ¿es enserio?-**

 **-Sí, es el papá de mi bebé-**

 **-Joder, ¿de verdad ese muerto de hambre es quien te preño?, no sabía que tenías pésimos gustos-**

 **-Bájale naricitas que me estoy conteniendo para no romperte la cara por tocar a Alfred y a mi hijo-**

 **-Ven aquí plebeyo y hazlo-**

 **-¡Basta!-** grito el americano y miro a ver serio al albino **\- Basta, Iván por favor, no le digas así al padre de mi hijo así que cierra la boca, y tu Ludwig-** dirige su atención al rubio **-¿Qué quieres?-** se alejó de ambos y mientras acariciaba su pancita miraba al alemán **-Dime ¿qué haces aquí?, ¿cómo sabias que estábamos aquí?-**

El eslavo gruño y les dio la espalda, dejaría que hablaran, bueno era lógico, aquello en el vientre de Alfred era de ese sujeto, suponía que Jones andaba urgido y por ello termino en la cama con cualquier perro, odiaba admitirlo pero tendría que amar a ese hijo que no era suyo.

Por su parte Ludwig frunció su rostro, sus mejillas se enrojecieron, era difícil hablar cuando Alfred estaba enfrente y verle así, acariciando donde se encontraba ese bello ser que le había devuelto el motivo de vida. Trago fuerte y se armó de valor.

 **-Alfred, intente hacerme a la idea de dejarte que seas feliz alado de ese narizón pero, no puedo, me da rabia ver que te toque, sin embargo yo...-** hizo una pausa y sacó los zapatitos de niño que había comprado en la tienda, se los extendió a él **\- Si me lo pides te dejare en paz, eso no implica que no ame a mi hijo, es lo más maravilloso que he hecho, al principio me dio miedo, tuve miedo, bastante, hasta que sin poder si quiera decir no, acabo siendo mi razón de vivir, arregle mi casa, aprendí a conducir, compre un auto, estos zapatos y ahora ando aquí diciéndote esto. Desde que te vi me gustaste, después de te enteraste del bebé estuvimos tan juntos que me fue inevitable el no enamorarme de ti. Te amo Alfred, en verdad que sí, y me jode que no me hayas creído cuando te dije que no me metí a la cama con Feliciano, el me hizo la marca para jodernos. Yo si te creí cuando dijiste que el bebé era mío y no es justo que no me creas ahora, quizás no pueda darte una vida llena de lujos, ir a restaurantes de alta, o que se yo, soy un simple mecánico, pero te aseguro que daré todo de mi para poder tenerlos a salvo y sanos-**

 **-Lud...-** se acercó a tomar los zapatos y los pego a su pecho, su corazón estaba emocionado, ahí estaba la persona que le hacía sentir eso bonito en su pecho

 **-Alfred, simplemente no quiero dejarte ir, aunque me hice a la idea no quiero-** sintió una fuerte ansiedad de abrazarlo y ya sus brazos estaban acercándose a ese rubio, pero aquel ruso impertinente se metió entre ellos alejando a Alfred, el cual estaba llorando por lo que había dicho el de origen teutón.

 **-Suficiente, ya lárgate pobretón-**

 **-Le bajas a tus palabras nalgas blancas, que te partiré la cara si sigues hablando-** apretó sus puños y se quedó mirando a su amado **\- Alfred, por favor...y tu hermana fue quien me dijo que estabas aquí-** suplicó, no quería perderlos, al no ver respuesta de este supo que tal vez no era correspondido. Bajó su cabeza y con mucho dolor dio pequeños pasos hacia atrás.

Brangiski sonrió victorioso, había ganado, sus propósitos turbios irían a realizarse, Ludwig se marchaba y Alfred lloraba desconsolado.

 **-Ya, ya se fue, tranquilo-**

 **-¿Qué?-** miro a todos lados y se percató que Ludwig no estaba **\- ¡No!-** empujo a un lado al ojiviolaceo.

 **-¿Dónde vas?, ¿no me digas que iras tras ese mugriento mecánico?-**

 **-Eres un idiota Iván, ¡no le vuelvas a llamar así!, ¡él es un hombre mucho mejor que tú!, el si me ama, no solo ama el dinero y los lujos como tú-** dicho eso corrió entre los autos para ir a buscar a Ludwig. Corría despacio, asustado por perderlo, no iba a alcanzarlo con la velocidad con la que iba, así que decidió gritar.

 **-¡Ludwig!, ¡Ludwig!, ven, ¡regresa!-**

Ya Beilsmchidt andaba llegando a su auto cuando oyó su nombre, al principio pensó que era su imaginación pero al oír esos desesperados gritos por su presencia se encamino hacia donde estaba el rubio.

 **\- Ludwig... -**

No tardo mucho el alemán en encontrar a aquel hombre llorando entre los automóviles, parecía cachorro perdido, parecido a lo que el sentía, entonces entendió que Alfred sentía lo mismo que él, corrió a sus brazos y lo abrazo fuerte.

 **\- No debes correr Alfred-**

El americano no hizo mucho caso a eso y desesperado le tomo sus mejillas y le hizo verle a los ojos **\- Te amo también animalcanico preñador feo, rabioso, calienta italianos, tsk... te amo y no me interesa si me darás lujos o no, me bastara...saber que me amas como yo a ti, idiota!, idiota no debiste dejar que Feliciano te tocara, ya me las pagara-** escondió enseguida su cara en el pecho del más alto.

Al alemán no le quedo de otra que abrazarlo fuerte, estaba sumamente feliz, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, soltó unas risas llenas de felicidad y se dispuso a darle besos en toda la cara al americano, sin duda alguna aquel inevitable encuentro había sido lo mejor de sus vidas.

 _ **FIN**_

 _ **((MIL GRACIAS POR LEERME Y SEGUIR ESTE FANFIC,SE LOS AGRADEZCO, ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO Y DE REGALO LES DEJARE UN EPILOGO DE ESTOS DOS))**_


	17. HOLA

**INEVITABLE**

EPILOGO

"HOLA"

Estaba parado frente a una tienda de ropa en el centro comercial, estaban indecisos en que color de ropa debían comprar así que mejor solo se quedaban mirando la ropa, ninguno de los dos opinaba de qué color debían comprar. Iba Ludwig a decir algo pero Alfred de repente había girado su tronco al lado derecho a ver a quien se acercaba.

Contoneando sus caderas, Feliciano se aproximaba hacia donde estaban ese par, Ludwig le tomó fuerte la mano a su ya ahora pareja. El castaño sonrió a Alfred y pretendió tocar la pancita del rubio pero este reaccionó rápido y se le fue encima con un golpe en la cara, Ludwig le atrajo abrazándolo fuerte, Jones a sus 8 meses y medio ya no estaba para esas cosas.

 **-Ahh! ¡Gordo salvaje!, ¡eres un animal!-** grito en el suelo el italiano tocando su mejilla derecha.

 **-¡Idiota!, no creas que olvide lo que le hiciste a mi esposo-**

Ludwig al oír esas palabras se sonrojo, no pensaba que ya le viera de esa manera, aunque eso podía determinarse, pues él ya estaba viviendo en la casa de Alfred, eso mientras remodelaban su casa, pues el papá de Alfred le había comprado la casa de alado y así podrían expandir, además que remodelaban su taller, prácticamente el vivir juntos los hacían esposos sin serlo, además, cuando habían ido a visitar a sus padres después de años y darle la noticia de que serían abuelos, le habían dicho que debían casarse bien, cosa que realmente deseaba hacer.

 **\- Alfred cálmate mi amor-**

 **-¡No! Maldito nalgas fácil, me las vas a pagar-**

El italiano se levantó y se alejó asustado- ¡Eres un gordo simplón!, Ludwig está loco al fijarse en ti-

 **-Ya basta Feliciano, respeta a Alfred, ¡no voy a dejar que le hables así!...amor ya cálmate-** abraza fuerte a su novio, tratando de calmarlo

 **\- Tu marido gorda empezó, parece una vaca-** gruño el castaño.

 **-Hijo de pu...-** de repente sintió una punzada en su vientre acompañado de un dolor en su espalda **\- Ahh Ahh!-**

 **-¿Estas bien?, ¿Alfred que te sucede?-**

 **-Du..ele Ahh Ludwig mmm ¡llévame al hospital ya va a nacer!-**

 **-¡¿Qué?!-** se sorprendió el alemán, además estaba un poco asustado **\- Bi..bien quédate aquí iré por el auto-**

 **-¡Estas idiota!-** grito enojado pero enseguida el dolor de nuevo ataco **\- Ahh ...mmm ¿Dónde iras a meterlo? ¡Tonto!, mmm estamos dentro del centro comercial-**

En efecto, Ludwig estaba tan atontado que no se había dado cuenta de ello, agito su cabeza, trato de calmarse, su hermoso novio iba a dar a luz y debía pensar bien que hacer **-** _ **Liebe**_ **¿puedes caminar?-**

 **-Sí...si eso creo-**

 **-Iré por el auto al estacionamiento. Feliciano, ayúdalo a llegar a la puerta, te lo pido, el auto esta abajo y quiero apresurarme-**

 **-¿Yo?, ¿después de lo que hizo?-**

Estrepitosamente Alfred había tomado el brazo del Italiano y le miro serio- Andando nalgas aguadas mmm mi bebé va a nacer y no aquí en medio de esta tienda-algo encorvado, caminando lento y quejándose de dolor empezó a aproximarse a la puerta, Ludwig ya había desaparecido rumbo al auto, al llegar enseguida arranco y fue tras su amado.

 **-Ahh mmm ...-**

 **-Tranquilo Alfred, ya viene Ludwig-**

 **-¡Y más le vale llegar! Duele...joder-** se había ruborizado y sus ojos ya se habían puesto acuosos.

Cuando por fin el auto apareció, Ludwig abrió la puerta del copiloto y con dificultad metieron al rubio en cinta a sentarse.

 **-Gracias Feliciano-** dijo el alemán.

 **-De nada, vayan al hospital con cuidado, espero nazca su lindo bebé y no se parezca a la gorda de tu mujer-** se alejó de ahí riendo

 **-¡Mendigo Cabrón!-** grito Alfred en su asiento **\- Me las pagaras Ludwig apúrate, Ahh ya quiere salir -**

 **-Ya voy amor, solo aguanten-** conducía con sumo temor, hasta temblaba sus manos al volante, iba lento, pues estaba sumamente nervioso.

 **-¡Ludwig, apresúrate! Tu hijo va a nacer aquí mismo si no te apuras-**

 **-** _ **Ja!**_ **-** piso el acelerador manejando rápido, no quería que fuera a pasarles algo malo a su novio e hijo.

No muy lejos de ahí estaba el hospital, Alfred se había encargado de avisarle a su hermana y a su médico, así que rápidamente la camilla ya estaba puesta en la entrada cerca del estacionamiento y tan pronto llegaron subieron al rubio a esta y lo trasladaron al quirófano. El americano estaba que se moría de miedo, miraba a su costado y no veía a Ludwig, así que empezó a llorar, solo él le daba confianza.

 **-¡Ludwig!-** extendió su mano en espera de que el otro la tomase - **No me dejes solo, estoy asustado, carajo-** regreso su mano a su pecho sumamente asustado.

Una enfermera le había dado a Ludwig una bata y le explicaba lo que debía hacer, pues el debía estar dentro del quirófano, por ello no había oído a su novio hablar.

Enseguida comenzaron a realizar los preparativos para la cesárea.

Beilsmchidt se cambió y entro a la sala vestido, seguidamente fue tomar la mano de su novio quien tenía una carita de susto.

 **-¡Ludwig!, no te atrevas a dejarme, menos ahora bestia mecánica fea-** en definitiva Jones estaba asustado.

Los médicos hacían lo suyo, ambos padres estaban nerviosos, Ludwig besaba la mano de Alfred y su frente, pues tenía una cara que le parecía hermosa, si tendría que hacerle otro hijo con tal de verle así nuevamente, sin duda alguna se lo haría, es más pensaba hacerle más hijos.

Minutos después se escuchó un llanto de un bebe, es como si fuera cantos de un ángel, ambos rubios se miraron, no pudieron evitar reír, voltearon a ver la cara de la enfermera que cargaba a tan tierno bebe, Ludwig estaba enamorado, Alfred ni que decir.

Maravillados los padres primerizos no cabían de alegría por el nacimiento de su hija. Ludwig estaba emocionado por ser papá y conocer a su nena a la cual solo había visto de lejos. Cuando por fin la dama acerco a la bebé envuelta en una sábana blanca y chupando su puñito, con los ojitos bien abiertos.

 **-Aquí está, díganle hola-** la coloco en el pecho de su madre, la cual enseguida cerro sus ojos reconociendo a su madre.

 **-Hola mi amor-** Alfred la abrazo fuerte y beso su coronilla, Ludwig los abrazo a ambos, beso a sus dos amores en la mejilla, los dos blondos estaban emocionados y felices de tener a su hermosa bebe rubia ojiazul con ellos.

 **-Hola preciosa, eres tan linda como tu madre-**

 **-Qué bueno que no saliste como tu papá, un tonto que te compro zapatos azules de niño, cuando eras una hermosa niña-**

 **-Jaja bueno, me equivoque en eso, pero nunca en haberme enamorado de ustedes-** acerco sus labios a su amado para besarlos y después besar a su muñequita **–Gracias por hacerme papá y darme una bebé tan hermosa-**

 **-Te amo y fue gracias a ti-** la pequeña se quejó un poco, estando recostada boca abajo sobre su mamá **\- Oh vamos, no me digas que también eres celosa como papá, también te amo a ti-**

 **-Y yo..-**

Ahora era momento de que Alfred fuer a descansar al igual que él bebé, al salir del quirófano fue a saludar a los padres de su pareja, recibiendo felicitaciones y de igual forma su madre le había llamado para felicitarlos, todos estaban muy felices.

Por un instante se alejó, fue hacia los cuneros, se quedó mirando hasta hallar a su pequeña, la miraba con mucho amor, en ello un joven algo triste se había quedado mirando a los bebés.

 **-¿Cuál es tu hijo?-** pregunto el alemán sonriendo.

 **-Ah..No, no señor, yo no tengo hijos aun-**

 **-¿Enserio?, vaya es lo más hermoso que he experimentado en mi vida, dar vida a otra vida, ¿tienes esposa, novia?-**

 **-Una novia, pero, creo que metimos la pata y la embarace-**

 **-Tienes que hacerte cargo, jejeje, al final ambos quisieron aquello, hace 9 meses estaba como tú, asustado, con incertidumbre, créeme que es mejor afrontar lo que viene, será lindo ser papá, ese bebé es parte de ti y nunca los dejes ir-** miro a su pequeña que se removía en su cuna.

 **-Ya veo, gracias, le salió bonito el bebé-**

 **-Es bonita, es niña-**

 **-Sí, disculpe y compromiso, le hare caso-** ya más tranquilo aquel joven se alejó y fue hacia donde estaba su novia.

A los tres días dieron de alta a Jones junto con la pequeña, quien era muy inquieta.

Estaban ya en casa, acomodando a la recién nacida en su cuna, Ludwig tenia de la cintura a Alfred, mirando a su rubiecita dormir mientras mimaba al rubio, ella había sido el regalo de ambos

 **-¿Como la llamaremos Ludwig?-**

 **-Bueno no había pensado en ello-** le beso su cuello **\- Veamos,...Michelle, me gusta ese nombre-**

 **-Es un bonito nombre pero, me gustaría que también llevara otro, algo más tradicional, como el nombre del padre, al ser nuestra primogénita seria lindo que llevara el nombre de uno de los dos-**

 **-Alfred, ¿en qué estás pensando?-**

 **-Jejeje su primer nombre será Ludwika, ¿te parece?-**

 **-Alfred es … hermoso -**

 **-Lo sé, Ludwika Michelle jejeje-**

 **-Alfred te amo-** dijo muy emocionado el germano, el que su hija llevara su nombre era simplemente perfecto **.**

 **\- Y yo a ti Ludwig-** giro su cara para poderse acercar a esos labios y besarle beso sus profundamente.

 **-Esperamos a que Ludwika cumpla un año y encargamos otro ¿va?**

 **-Esta vez lo cargaras tú-**

 **-Olvidalo…-**

 **-Tonto...-** susurró **\- Pero ...no sería mala idea, darle un hermanito a nuestra niña-**

 **\- Sera inevitable no poder hacerlo jejeje-**

 _ **((GRACIAS POR HABERME SEGUIDO UN AÑO; ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTA HISTORIA, AMO A LUDO Y ALFU JUNTO Y ANHELO CONTINUEN SIGUIENDOME CON OTROS FANFIC; ESCRIBO POR USTEDES Y PARA USTEDES, MIL GRACIAS HERMOSAS, BESOS, ABRAZOS, LES DESEO LO MEJOR Y YA ME PASARE A LEERLES))**_


End file.
